Aftermath: Life After Sunnydale
by Spike-n-Buffy-eva
Summary: Life After Sunnydale. My version of what season 8 would be if they had one! New demons, vamps, and some returns! Just a wrap up of the entire show! Chapter 6 is up!
1. After Destruction

Hello fellow fanfic people! This is Spike-n-Buffy4-eva! This is my very first story! Oh course I wanted it to be about Buffy! Please be kind. I don't take rejection easy. Please send me a review whenever you feel like it!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spike and Anya but unfortunately, I don't! tear They belong to the very lucky Joss Whedon! I own nothing!

Aftermath

**Chapter 1- After Destruction**

"Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do now?" said Dawn as she was looking at the hole in the ground which was once her home. Buffy was doing this exact same thing as Dawn was doing. Looking at what was Sunnydale but it's now a huge crater in the ground. Memories started surging through her head of days at the mall with Willow and Xander, making out with Angel in the cemetery, and the most recent one that hurt her heart to think about it. A smirk started to show up on her face. "I think we should find somewhere to rest, heal the wounded and to think about what we just did." "We saved the world Buffy. You're making it sound like a bad thing." said Xander with a confused tone in his voice. Buffy started walking toward the school bus which did hold Anya, Dawn, Giles, Faith, Robin, Andrew, Xander, Spike, 30 slayers (or potentials) and herself. Now the bus is missing 15 slayers, Anya, and Spike. It hurt Buffy to think that Spike was gone, but she remembered that he saved her, the gang, and the world from The First and the Ubervamps. She had finally confessed her love for him and then he left her with memories and heartache because he was gone. Giles followed her into the bus followed by the rest of the gang. "Giles you drive to the nearest exit. There we will find a hotel and do what is needed." said Buffy as she started to walk toward some what were potential slayers. The big yellow bus engine cranked up and it started heading toward the nearest exit to find a hotel and a hospital.

One hour later they finally found an exit that had exactly what they needed. They got off the treacherous interstate and headed toward a hospital. They pulled up and they each carried each other toward the steps of the hospital. "What happened!" called out a nurse in the hospital. Buffy and the gang ignored the nurse and proceeded toward the emergency room. The only thing on their mind was helping Robin and the nine potentials who had more than just a cut on their forehead like Buffy. "Willow, Kennedy, Faith why don't you guys stay here with the others and Xander, Giles, and I will find a hotel." Buffy said out of breath because she was carrying a slayer in her arms. "What about us, Buffy?" Dawn called out. Buffy looked over at where Dawn and Andrew where standing. Both had blood from a cut on there face. "Um.... We'll drop you guys off at a grocery store so ya'll can take care of our food situation." "But we have no money." "Here, take $20. That's all I have so don't buy too much junk!" The doctor met the gang in the hallway before they could enter the emergency room. "Okay, I need to know exactly what happen here. Your bringing in tons of injured people! I need to know what happen!" The doctor was practically yelling at Buffy by now. Faith and her attitude decided to step into the conversation. "It doesn't matter what happen. Just help these people or you will have to answer to me and B." The doctor looked at Faith with the scowl on her face and then decided to get to work. "I'll take care of things here B. Don't worry." "Thanks Faith. Let's go Xander, Dawn, Giles, and Andrew!"

They approached the grocery store to let out Dawn and Andrew. "Okay guys, we'll pick you back up in about thirty minutes. Pick up food and bandages. No junk food!" "Okay Buffy! Don't get all mommy on me!" Dawn and Andrew turned and walked toward the doors of the grocery store with only $20. Dawn said in a whisper to herself "What can we buy with $20 dollars? Not enough food to last us a week." Buffy, Xander, and Giles pulled away from the grocery store in search of a hotel that was cheap to fit ten people in one room. What Buffy didn't know was that number was going to decrease on their return to the hospital. "So, Buffy, how are you?" Buffy knew exactly what Xander was saying. She was asking her how she felt after losing Spike. "I'm okay. I'm focusing on getting sleep." "Yes, I think we all are Buffy." said Giles with exhaustion in his voice. "How are you Xander?" Now it was Xander's turn. He knew what Buffy was talking about. How he was after losing the love of his life: Anya. "I'll be better once I have sleep." Xander then put down his head thinking about Anya. How he wish he was fighting with her instead of Dawn, but it was Buffy's wish that he fight next to Dawn . "There's one. Let's try that one." Buffy said interrupting Xander's thought. It's a good thing cause he started to tear up and he didn't want people to see him like this: vulnerable.

Back at the grocery store Dawn and Andrew were focusing first on bandages then food, or maybe it should have been the other way around. They didn't care right now. The only thing they focused on was getting food and then going to the hotel to get some well deserved sleep. "Does everybody like burritos? How about cheese sticks?" Andrew was saying while looking at all the food in the frozen food isle. "I think it's best if we didn't get cold food. We are staying in a hotel after all." Twenty minutes later, Dawn and Andrew made there way toward the check -out counter with little food. "Your total is $10.75." Stephanie the cashier said. "$10.75! Only $10.75! Dawn let's go get some more food!" "No, Andrew. Let's save the money so we can get more food if we need it." "Why not just stock up now so we won't have to come back?" Dawn thought about his statement then a big yellow thing appeared out of the cornor of her eye. "Because Andrew" before Dawn finished she looked up to see the yellow school bus waiting for her and Andrew. "It's time to go that's why." Andrew looked up and saw his and Dawn's ride was here. They both grabbed their 5 bags off chips, drinks, and bandages. "Next time we buy more stuff!" Andrew said walking through the doors of the grocery store.

"Hey B. We got some bad news. Four of the potentials died while you were gone. So that makes the total of slayers left eleven." Buffy looked down at the ground as though she failed. "You couldn't help it Buffy. It's not your fault. It was that damn First and the thousands of ubervamps that killed them." Willow said reassuring Buffy. "I still feel responsible." Giles felt it was his turn to talk "Well, let's get everyone else to the hotel and let the others recover here for now. Willow and Kennedy why don't ya'll stay here and watch over everyone." "Are you kidding Giles? We want sleep!" Willow and Kennedy both said. Giles stood there dumbfounded and then agreed that they do in fact need rest. Then he realized that he would have to be the one to stay and watch over Robin and the four potentials. The rest of the gang headed toward the hotel to get some well deserved sleep. "Okay Giles, here's the plan. We will pick you, Robin and the four potentials up tomorrow 11:00 no later. Then we'll drive to Cleveland." Buffy finished and everyone started to question. Cleveland? Why there? "Remember what Giles said? There is another hellmouth there and we need to watch over it making sure that nothing as bad as what we went through happens again." "I agree. We'll travel there and make our new residence, our new beginning there, in Cleveland." Finishing that statement Giles said goodnight and headed toward what he hoped were comfortable couches in the waiting room.

"Oh wow! This bed is so comfortable for being a hotel bed!" Faith practically yelled so the whole gang could hear her. The gang all shook there heads as they all laid either on the floor or shared a bed. "I'm starting to feel bad for leaving poor Giles by himself. Maybe I should go stay with him, just to keep him company." Dawn then disagreed with her own statement because her bed changed her teenage mind. "Hopefully some counting sheep will visit us tonight instead of those stupid ubervamps!" Everyone turned and looked at Xander with disgusted faces. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say before bed." "Maybe it wasn't Xander!" "Sorry Faith, geez!" "Everyone let's try and get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us!" The gang agreed with Buffy and all started to fall fast asleep.

"I don't know what I would have done if you went up those stairs." "This is a dream, it's just a dream." Buffy tried to keep telling herself that while she was actually having the dream. "It's just a dream Buffy, just a dream. You've beat the hellmouth. Spike's gone. It's just a dream." "I love you Buffy." "Just a dream!" Buffy then sat up in her bed breathing heavy waking up from the dream but since she woke up so abruptly would it be a nightmrare? "Buffy? Are you alright?" Dawn said exhaustly. She was laying next to her and felt her jolt up which cause her to stir awake. "Dawn. Go back to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow." "Okay, are you sure that you're okay?" "I'm fine Dawn. Now, back to sleep you go." "Good night Buffy." With those final words Dawn went back to her dream. Though she couldn't remember it now. Buffy then decided to just stay awake. It was only four in the morning. She took the covers off her legs and put her feet on the beige carpet. She stood up and walked toward the window, making sure not to step on anyone, and the saw the sun starting to rise in the distance. The only thing she could think of was Spike. He was now coming in her dream. It was like he was trying to tell her something. "Nah." she whispered to herself to not wake anyone else up. The thought of him made her remember everything good that happened after he returned to her with a soul. Except she skipped right to when he found her in the abandon house after being "kicked out" of her old one. She loved every minute of that night. She loved to peek through her eyes and see him constantly staring at her. It comforted her. Tears started to collect in her eyes but she ignored them and decided to give sleeping one more try. Once again watching her step she walked toward the red covered bed which her and Dawn shared. Buffy pulled the covers back as quiet as she could so Dawn wouldn't be disturbed.

"Let's go gang!" Xander yelled at the top of his lungs while in the yellow school bus waiting for the crew. It was 10:00 in the morning but Xander still wanted to get to the hospital before Giles started to spaz. "Don't make me come in there! We told Giles 11:00, no later! Andrew go get them." "Me? Me? I don't wanna walk in there to see girls in bras and their underwear!" Andrew then paused and got off the bus to go get the girls. Xander could help but smile at what Andrew said. "Come on gang! Let's go! We've got to go get the watcher and slayers and Robin---oh wait--he's a slayer---or sorta is-----would he be?" "Andrew! This isn't time to argue with yourself! We've got to go!" Kennedy yelled as she was walking toward the bus which was starting to fill while Andrew was arguing with himself. Andrew then ran to the bus like Xander was planning this so he could leave him in this unknown town. Right when Andrew got on Xander started with his laugh of the day. "Welcome to the hellmouth bus ladies and gentlemen. Hope your ride will be a comfortable one. Since this is a school bus there will be no seatbelts or food service on this ride and if no one needs anything we will be heading off at this time." The gang let out small giggles while Xander was talking. "Put the pedal to the metal already Xander!" yelled Buffy who was sitting right behind him. "Right, okay, and off we go." The school bus pulled out of the hotel's paved parking lot and headed toward the hospital.

"Okay gang, you stay here while Willow, Xander and I go get the other half of the gang." Buffy stated while looking at the group who still looked half asleep. "Right. Okay, let's go get our watcher." Xander, Willow, and Buffy walked through the double doors of the hospital and hurried toward the waiting room. They were on a xschedule and they didn't want to make Giles upset they weren't there There they found Giles asleep on one of the couches. "Should we leave him? He looks so peaceful." "Giles! Wakey Wakey!" yelled Willow. "We have to do more research! Huh? Oh, Good morning. How was the hotel?" "Comfortable, how was ?" "Comfortable." Giles tried to say the couch was comfortable when it was actually hard as a rock. He kept a smile on his face to try and keep from rubbing his back because he felt like a thousand needles were constantly poking his back. "That damn couch!" he thought to himself. The head doctor walked into the waiting room to deliver the news of who was still alive and who passed on after saving the world. "Well, I've got good news and bad news." Buffy then thought of a GEICO commercial and started to let out a small giggle. Xander, Giles, and Willow looked at her with a confused look on her face. Buffy looked up at them and said "Oh, sorry, you were saying? Oh...bad news first I guess." The doctor contined "Well, unfortunately three of your group died. Head trama." Buffy once again looked at the ground like she failed. Xander walked up to Buffy and put his arm on her shoulder. The doctor decided to continue "We need the last two to stay here one more night for observation." Buffy walked toward the doctor with a look of disgust and anger on her face. "Or maybe you can take them with you." "That's what I thought. Let's go."

Twenty mintues later Robin and the remaining potential that was in the hospital came out of the hospital and loaded onto the school bus. "Um...Giles......we have a problem." Kennedy said and the group loaded onto the bus. "What would that be Kennedy?" "We need gas and not just ten dollars worth if we want to get to Cleveland." "I see our dilemma. Well, let's see. Does anyone have any money?" "I have five dollars!" exclaimed one potential. "I have ten!" yelled another. "Why don't we try and get at least thirty dollars into this puppy!" Xander said trying to lighten up the gang. "Yes, let's do that. Then, Cleveland here we come!" everybody couldn't help but let out a small giggle to Willow's statement. A smirk appeared on Willow's face.

So? What did you think? Remember this: I like reviews!!! Please send me some so I can know what to fix! I know I'm not big on details but you can help me fix that!


	2. Cleveland Rocks?

Hey again! Here is chapter 2 of my new story! Don't forget to write me a review on my other chapter and this one! Hope you enjoy! -Spike-n-Buffy4-eva

Disclaimer: Like I said earlier, I wish I owned Spike and Anya but I don't. I own nothing!

Aftermath

**Chapter 2- Cleveland Rocks?**

Two months later

"I love you." "No you don't, but thanks for saying it." Buffy shook out of her dream. She found herself in her new bedroom of her 5-bedroom house. She was sweating and breathing heavy. She almost fell off her bed she was so close to the edge. This was another of the same dreams she's been having for the past month and two weeks. "Buffy are you okay?" Dawn said rushing in her room. "Yeah, I'm fine Dawnie." Dawn sat next to her sister on her queen sized bed with dark red sheets. "Still having the same dream?" "What are you talking about?" "You talk in your sleep and almost every night you tell someone you love them." Dawn paused to think about who the person might be that Buffy is dreaming about. Buffy interrupted her train of thought. "Oh I see. Are you the only one awake?" "Actually Buffy, it's 12:00 in the afternoon. I just didn't want to wake you. For the first time in a long time you looked peaceful, so I let you sleep. I'll go now so you can get dressed. Today is a big day for you." "It sure is Dawn." Dawn left Buffy's room so she could get dressed. Buffy sat up on her bed and thought about her dream. "Why am I dreaming about him. Why can't I get him out of my head?" Inevitably, Buffy got out of her bed and headed toward her personal blue-sponged bathroom.

This was the tenth day in Cleveland for her and the rest of the gang and this was the tenth day of her new life. She turned the shower and started to undress out of her monkey pajamas. A knock on the bathroom door stopped her from changing. "Who is it?" "It's Dawn!" "One second." Buffy yelled. She then turned and opened her cabinet looking for her red robe, which was nowhere to be found. She then decided to just put a towel on. It was just Dawn after all. If it was Xander or Giles she would have put her pajamas back on but it's just her sister. Buffy opened the bathroom door to find her bathrobe on Dawn. "Oh, there's my bathrobe." Buffy stood there and was wondering why Dawn had her robe on. "Oops, sorry. I've got news. Giles thinks we should all go on patrol tonight to get used to the new place and find all the 'hot spots' in town." Buffy then started thinking. Thoughts of her finally being able to be free of her slayer duties and yet, she still remains a 'Chosen One'. "Okay, whatever. Call Xander and Faith, tell them what Giles told you. Make sure that they bring the potentials also. Are you dressed under my robe?" "Um.....yeah." Buffy looked at Dawn with her confused face on. Dawn took off the red robe and handed it to Buffy and started to walk away but she remembered something she'd been waiting to ask Buffy. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, you still want me to be in school right?" "Of course I do Dawn. What made you think of that?" "I know we've only been here for ten days but I thought me getting and education was important and you nor Giles have yet to enrolled me in school." "Oh, I'll get Giles on that right away." Dawn gave Buffy a look that made Buffy think, oh right, that's my job, not Giles's. "Or maybe I'll get on it right away." "See ya later Buffy." "Wait, where are you going?" "With Andrew and Kennedy to check out the mall." Saying those last words Dawn walked down the stairs and headed out to discover her new hometown. Which she hoped wouldn't collapse into the ground like her other one did.

"Good morning, Buffy. Or should I saw afternoon." Buffy nodded her head toward Giles as her response. "How did you sleep? Comfortable I hope." "Very comfortable." Saying that Buffy remembered her dream. At this point she wished she didn't walk downstairs so Giles could ask her that question. She could tell her sad face was appearing. "Buffy? Are you okay?" Buffy looked up at Giles and nodded her head. "I'm still a little tired. Moving and everything kinda wears you out. I think I'm going to walk over to Willow's and Xander's." "Okay Buffy. Be safe. Wait one second. I think it's time to enroll Dawn and the other potential who still need to finish school." "Oh, so Dawn talked to you too huh?" "As a matter of fact she did." "Okay Giles let's do it tomorrow, we will both go." Saying those last words Buffy let out a small smirk at Giles, reached out for an orange, opened the back door and headed outside toward Willow and Xander's.

Buffy walked out of her new house to her new backyard. There were two white chairs on the porch along with two ferns hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't much in the backyard yet. Buffy and Giles planned on making this backyard sort of like a 'training room' for her and the potentials. It took her two minutes to walk over to Xander and Willow's since they lived next door. She loved the new neighborhood she and the Scooby gang lived in. I kind of resembled there old neighborhood. It seemed like the practical thing to do. Split up the group into three houses. Dawn, Giles, Andrew, and Buffy in one house. Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and two slayers in house number two. Robin, Faith, and the other six slayers in house number three. Everyone lived in a two-story house. Like, her old one. Buffy tries to tell herself that they are starting a new life in Cleveland but everything in Cleveland sort of resembles Sunnydale.

Buffy opened the door to Willow and Xander's house and found Xander walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Hey Buffster! What brings you to our humble abode?" said Xander while walking toward Buffy. "Just wanted to hang out." "Don't you have a new job to get to?" "Well, can't I delay the inevitable?" "No, you don't want to be late on your first day." Xander paused. "Did I really just say that?" "Xander, that was really out of character for you. It was kinda scary." "Sorry Buffy. I guess Cleveland's hellmouth is making me go all daddy on you." "Please don't say that again." "Done." Buffy and Xander both giggled. Willow walked into the hall where both Xander and Buffy were standing and laughing. "What? I don't have anything on my shirt do I?" Willow looked down at her shirt checking for any mustard stains from her ham sandwich she just had for lunch. "No, Willow. Just another joke. So, Giles said we should patrol tonight." "So we've heard." said Xander answering for both Willow and himself. "That kinda puts a damper on exploring the town tonight. I guess we will be exploring though, in a looking for fiend from hell kinda way." After saying that all three shrugged their shoulder and then started to laugh. "Buffy have you eaten yet? Why don't you eat with us?" Willow asked in a caring way. "Nah, like Xander said I've got to get to my new job. Thanks though." "Come on Buffster, a ex-slayer's gotta eat." "You mean still slayer but not as high and mighty right?" Xander and Willow let out a small laugh. Buffy couldn't help but agreed to Willow's offer of lunch and started walking toward the kitchen of the two-story house.

"Hey Buffy!" Kennedy said walking toward the refrigerator. Buffy swallowed the piece of ham sandwich so she could respond to Kennedy. "Hey Kennedy. How are you?" "I'm great. I love this new town. I can't wait to stake something! I've had a hankering to do just that since last week. Haven't you ever had a hankering to kill something?" Kennedy said while pretending to stake the air or what she thought was now a dusted vampire. "I guess I know how you feel." Buffy shrugged as she continued to eat her sandwich when Xander interrupted Kennedy's and Buffy's conversation. "Hey Kennedy, I thought you, Andrew, and Dawn were going to the mall." "I told them we would around two so when you drop Buffy at work you could swing by the mall to drop us off." "Wait a minute." Buffy threw her hands abruptly in the air and stood up almost choking on her food and dropping her lunch on the tile floor. "Dawn left the house like twenty minutes ago saying she was leaving with you. Don't tell me she pulled another Halloween stunt. I don't want her out there all alone in a city we've lived in for only ten days!" "No, Buffy, calm down. She didn't." Kennedy reassured. "She came here and I told her to wait till two so she said to meet her at Faith's." Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "I wish she would tell me these things! Well Xander, are you ready to take me to work?" "I thought you wanted to delay the inevitable." "You were the one that said I had to get to work." Xander sighed. "Let's board the yellow bus and go I guess." Xander grabbed the bus keys and escorted Buffy out of the door.

"This is way better than flipping burgers at the Double Meat Palace," Buffy thought to herself as she stood on the outside of a store that read 'Rita's Clothing Shop'. "but it's still retail. Ugh." "See ya Buffy!" Xander yelled out of the big yellow bus. Buffy turned, smiled and waved at Xander as he pulled off heading for home. Buffy wanted to chase after the bus and go home but she knew she had to start helping out financially. Not just helping out in the safety way. Buffy walked into the clothing store with nothing but making money on her mind. This was a new city, a new life. She didn't want to end up in debt like she did in Sunnydale. Now that she wasn't the only 'Chosen One', this was the only thing she could do, work. It still made her feel human.

Buffy stood at the check-out counter with her head in her hand, watching 7:00 slowly come by. "6:59. One more minute and I'm outta here." Buffy said this in a whisper because her new boss was standing right behind her. "Buffy, you can go now. Good work for your first day." Her boss said with a smile on his face. Buffy thought about her past two bosses. "He is much nicer than 'Manny the manager at the Doublemeat." She thought to herself. "It's kinda creepy." "Have a good day. See you tomorrow." Buffy smiled at her new boss. "See you tomorrow." Buffy walked toward the back of the store to check-out for the day. She grabbed her coat off the coat rack, checked the pockets to make sure everything was there. Buffy opened the back door toward the employees parking lot looking for Xander to pick her up. Not seeing the big yellow bus, she looked down at the paved parking lot and started kicking rocks. A horn honked in the distance and there she saw the big yellow school bus. A smile grew upon her face as she started walking toward it. The doors of the big bus opened and there was Xander sitting behind the wheel with a smile on his face. "Hey Buffy! Ready to go patrolling?" "Patrolling? I just got off work!" She said in her whiny voice poking her bottom lip out. "And plus, it's still light out!" "Wow, nothing gets past you. Well, you still have two hours to wait." "Oh thank God!" A smile grew on Buffy's face as her and Xander drove off toward home.

"Kennedy behind you!" Kennedy turned quickly but just got a fist in her face. "Oops. Too late!" Willow said to herself. Kennedy jolted up quickly. Buffy, Kennedy, Willow, and the six potentials were surrounded by fifteen maybe twenty vampires. "I guess we found a 'hot spot'." Willow commented while the gang huddled in a small circle with there backs to each other. "Without a slayer in this town, the vampires think they have the place as there own." "I've got it! I'll go first and Kennedy you cover me!" A smile grew upon Victoria's face as she thought she made a brilliant plan. "She's just a potential, just a potential, she doesn't know any better." Buffy kept saying over and over to herself. The others looked at her with there confused faces on. The vampires even looked at her with there confused faces on. "What? I sounded good when I said it in my head." "How bout we help you?" Buffy looked up at the familiar voice. Xander staked a vampire and Giles followed along with Faith. "Don't worry B! We got your back!" Buffy ran for the vampire that was straight in front of her and staked him in less then two seconds. "Wow. A new Buffy record!" Buffy was then hit hard across the face by another vampire. "Okay, your gone in about hmm......five seconds!" The vampire let out a small snicker. Buffy punched the vampire senseless and he fell immediately to the ground. Buffy pulled out trusty Mr. Pointy and staked the vampire and he turned to dust. "Told you!" Buffy looked up and saw that Xander was pinned between a tree and a vampire. "Xander!" Buffy ran and dusted the vampire so Xander could breathe again. "Thanks Buff." "No problem."

Ten minutes later all the vampires were dust. "Anyone else wanna give it a try?" yelled Nicole who was another potential. "Shut up! I've had enough of this for one night!" said Denise who lightly punched Nicole on the shoulder. "I think we should call it a night. Twenty vampires is enough if you ask me." Xander said nearly out of breath. "I agree. I'll start looking at maps of the city. Just to see where the cemeteries and when I find them we can start looking there." Giles said while cleaning his glasses on his shirt. The gang all looked at Giles. "Are you kidding? Come on Giles! We just moved here and already you wanna start slaying?" Faith said heading toward Giles. Giles started to back up. He knew Faith's strength. If it was anything like Buffy's he had a reason to start backing up. "I just want to get a head start. This town hasn't had a slayer in five years. You never know what could be lurking in the dark." "He's right, but Giles, don't you think you could let us hang out for just another week before heavy slayage?" Buffy commented. "How about every other night till we are settled?" "Deal!" The rest of the gang looked at Buffy with disgust. "Hey guys, that's the best we will get! Trust me!"

"Wow. Now, that was fun!" Kennedy opened the door to her house and ran toward the couch to lay down. "Fun? You think that was fun?" said Willow in an exhausted and confused voice. "Yeah. I mean staking vamps is like what I live for now." Kennedy stood up and walked toward Willow. "Oh, I see. Staking vamps is more fun than hanging out with me, huh?" "That's not what I meant." Kennedy said shaking her head. She put her hand on Willow's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. The front door opened. "Oops wrong time! I'll come back later." The front door shut. Then, two seconds later opened again. "Wait, I live here." Xander walked into the house and immediately headed toward the kitchen. The phone rang and Xander yelled "Willow, are you gonna get that?" Willow and Kennedy were still making out in the living room. "Willow?" Xander walked toward the living room while the phone was still ringing, "Never mind. I'll get it myself." Xander picked up the red cordless phone. "Hello?" "Bunnies! I hate Bunnies!" It was a voice filled with anger but yet sounded so familiar to Xander. He knew this and he lost his breath. His eyes widened and his heart started racing. He felt the phone was going to slip out of his sweaty palms He finally put words together. "Anya?" The phone clicked on the other side. "Hello? Hello?" Xander started breathing heavy. He hung up the phone and walked upstairs. He didn't bother to say goodnight to Willow or Kennedy. He was too questioning by the phone call he just received.

Xander woke up early the next morning. "Hey Xander. Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Willow said looking at him. He looked terrible. His hair was shuffled in many different directions and he had rings under his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night." "Why?" Xander thought about his phone call and the dreams he had. "I have no clue." "Xander, are you keeping something from me?" Willow looked at Xander and raised her eyebrow. Xander didn't want to look up. He knew if he did he would crack and spill everything that has been happening to him. "Willow, I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much." "Your my best friend Xander. I have to worry. After what happened with....." Willow stopped. Xander looked up abruptly. He eyes were starting to tear slightly. He quickly looked back down. Willow didn't want to finish her statement but Xander knew what name she was going to say. "I'm going to go into town. Do you need anything?" "No." Xander walked toward the stairs with his head down to get ready to go to town. "Call everyone else and see if anyone wants to go." "Sure." Willow said. Tears started to fill her eyes.

I know it's kind of a cliffhanger! I'm going to try and post a story every two weeks! How's the story so far? Good? Bad? The only way I'll find out is through your reviews so don't forget to send me one every now and then! Let me tell u I know all the 'potentials' are now slayers but I still call them potentials to not confuse u....you'll see why in my later chapters!


	3. Vulnerable Xander

Hi again! Sorry about the long wait but Hurricane Ivan decided to visit where I live!! I didn't have power for seven days!! Here is my new chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to send reviews!! On this chapter I want everyone to know that I love Xander but I think it's unfair how he lost Anya! So please no hate reviews because of what happens to him!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my story!! All my idea..... except for the characters of course! I wish I could own one of the characters but nope. Like Spike or Xander, but no.....they all belong to Joss!

Aftermath: Life After Sunnydale

**Chapter 3- Vulnerable Xander**

"Anya! Anya! Where are you?" Xander started shaking in his bed as if he was looking around. "Xander? Xander wake up!" Xander shook out of his nightmare. It was a dream about Anya, so why call it a nightmare? "Xander, are you okay?" Xander quickly put on a fake smile in front of his best friend's face so she wouldn't worry him. "I'm fine Willow." Willow had a look of sadness on her face. "Willow, I'm fine. I'm just regular old Xander. Nothing's wrong." Willow tried to tell herself that was the truth but knew he was still hurting. "Willow try to go back to sleep, I'm fine." "Okay Xander. I'm in the next room if you need me." "Hey, that's my line." Willow let out a small snicker. Willow started to walk toward his door when an idea came to her mind. "Can I stay in here with you Xander?" "You mean you want to sleep with me Willow? What about Kennedy? She won't think you've gone straight will she?" "No, you and I go way back. She'll understand." On that final statement Willow pulled the covers down on the bed and got in next to Xander. Xander moved over to make room for his best friend. "Comfortable?" he asked her. "Very. Now, let's sleep. It's two in the morning. Okay Xander? Xander?" She turned to look at him but found her best friend already passed out. "He wasted no time."

Willow woke up early the next morning. She sat up to stretch out. She looked at the bedside table next to her to see what time the digital clock read. "Six o' clock? I really need to readjust my body clock." Inevitably she got out of Xander's blue covered bed. She was wearing light pink pajama pants that fit loosely on her. She was wearing a light pink tank top to match her pants. "It's way to early in the morning." Willow stretched her arms in the air once again. She walked over toward the window to see how bright it was outside. "What a beautiful day." She thought to herself. "Anya? Anya?" Willow turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. "Xander? Why is he saying Anya?" "ANYA!" Xander screamed at the top of his lungs. Willow knew she had to do something. She rushed to the bed and started to shake Xander. "Xander? Xander! Wake up!" Xander's eyes quickly opened. He looked up to see Willow hovering over him. "Oh, good morning Willow." Xander wiped his face with his sweaty hand. "Xander are you okay?" Willow looked at Xander with concern. "I'm fine. Why ask?" Willow knew he was trying to make-believe that he didn't have the same reoccurring dream. Xander saw the look in her eye. "Willow, I'm fine. What time is it?" "Six o'clock." Xander abruptly sat up in his bed. "Six o' clock? I'm going back to bed!" Xander tried to quickly lay back down in his blue covered bed but unfortunately Willow stopped him. "Nice try! If I have to stay awake, so do you!" "Aw!! Come on Willow!!!" Xander wined. He was going to poke his lip out but Willow was determined not to go back to sleep. Willow knew she had to keep him awake so he wouldn't have to dream that dream once again. Inevitably, Xander got out of his bed. Willow opened his bedroom door and headed toward the one Kennedy and herself shared. "I'll remember this when I sleep in your bed!" Xander yelled.

"I love you. You know I do." Buffy was once again dreaming. This was unlike any other dream she's already had in the past. She was standing in her basement of her old house. She saw the chains on the wall and the bed. There was a man standing behind her. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. The man approached Buffy and put his soft hand on her face. She looked up to see who the man was. Unfortunately someone was calling her name. The man's face was fading away. "No, stop fading! Who are you? Sp-" "Buffy? Are you awake?" The man's face turned black. He turned and started walking away from Buffy. "Wait! Come back!! Stop!! Sp-" "Buffy? Are you awake?" Buffy awoke. Once again Buffy was sweating and breathing heavy. "Buffy are you okay?" "Peachy Dawn." Buffy wondered if Dawn heard Buffy yelling or if she was just late waking up. "Well, I was just waking you up because you are suppose to enroll me in school today. "Oh. That's right. Well, call Xander and Faith and ask them how many are going with us. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Dawn nodded her head at her sister and walked out of Buffy's red room. Buffy sat up in her bed. "Fading people, that's nothing new. Just another hellmouth dream, I guess."

Buffy walked to her dresser and picked out some clothes to wear. She started to undress out of her yellow monkey pajamas when she heard the phone ring. She walked to her red wooden night stand and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Buffy said to her orange cordless phone to the person on the other side. "Hey Buffy." Buffy recognized the cheery voice immediately. "Hey Will. Are the potentials ready to go?" "Yeah. I've got to talk to you for a second. Xander isn't doing to good. He keeps having dreams about losing Anya. Every night he calls her name." Buffy couldn't believe what Willow was saying. Xander is going through the same thing she was. Instead of having somewhat happy dreams, he keeps losing her, over and over. "Is this happening every night Will?" "Ever since we've been in Cleveland." "I'll talk to you more about it later. I have to get ready. I'll come over later." "Okay Buffy. See ya in a minute." Buffy hung up the phone. Buffy thought for a minute how terrible this must be for Xander while she continued to get dressed. She started to tear up, but quickly brushed the feeling away.

"So are you the father of all these children?" "Excuse me?" Giles looked at the woman in frustration. He and Buffy were having a very hard time trying to put five of the potential in Samson G. High School. The principal was being harsh. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just say they were his friends, or even cousins. Even though none of them were British. "Sir? Are you there father? I need to know what relationship you have with these young ladies." He knew that if said they were his friends she would ask tons of question. Like why weren't their parents doing this and why are you enrolling them Mr. Giles. Then they would try and put the girls up for adoption. Giles and Buffy couldn't deal with all the mess. He finally came to the conclusion that he had to say they were his kids and that their mother died. "Yes, Mrs. Morgan. They are my children. All except for Dawn. Who is Buffy's sister." He tried to put a smile on his face but he was so frustrated with this woman. Giles took off his glasses and took out a napkin out of his left corner pocket of his jacket. He did the usual thing, cleaned his glasses. He quickly put them back on and put the napkin back into his brown coat. "Ms. Summers tell me a little about Dawn and the girls." Mrs. Morgan said. Mrs. Morgan was an unusual character. She was a older, about forty-five, black lady with curly black hair. She wore a dress suit, ones that women who go to a business meeting wear. It was a light turquoise. She looked at Giles and Buffy in confusion. She wondered why Giles was British and the girls weren't and what kind of relationship he has with the young Buffy. "Well, we lived in Sunnydale, California," Buffy paused for a minute. She wondered if Mrs. Morgan heard that Sunnydale was nothing but a huge crater in the ground now. She then thought of Spike. How he sacrificed his self to save her and the world. "Ms. Summers?" Buffy looked up and realized she spaced out. "Oh, sorry. After my mother died, Dawn and I wanted to move on and start over. So, we came here." Buffy's heart was racing. She hoped Mrs. Morgan believed her lame excuse. "Mrs. Summers. I must inform you that I know that Sunnydale California is nothing but a hole in the ground."

Buffy was shocked at what Mrs. Morgan just said. Giles couldn't help but look up at her in amazement also. "The incident was more than two months ago. Don't you think word could have maybe spread?" Buffy didn't like the sarcasm in her voice. She wanted to take out a knife and use her slayer strength and take her out. She tried to hold back as best she could. "Mr. Giles. What is your relationship to this young woman?" Giles thought for a moment of an excuse. "She's my.....I was......Her mother was my very good friend. She asked me to look over young Buffy here before she passed." Buffy put a smirk on her face. She knew he was telling the truth. After all they did have sex on a police car. Twice! "Well, the six girls can start school Monday. Here is a list of materials they need and classes they will attend. "Wow, that was fast." "My secretary has been listening to the conversation and she enrolled them while we were talking. She even asked the girls what they were interested in taking." Buffy's wanting to kill Mrs. Morgan quickly changed. Giles attitude toward the woman changed also. Buffy stood up out of her chair. She reached her hand out for Mrs. Morgan's. "Thank you Mrs. Morgan." Buffy shook hands with her and walked out of the small office. Mrs. Morgan quickly yanked her hand back. "You've got a strong grip there, Ms. Summers. Buffy forgot about her slayer strength. She was just so happy everything went smoothly in the end. Giles also shook hands with the woman and walked out. Mrs. Morgan watched Giles walk out of her brightly lit office. "Strange people."

"How did the meeting go, Buffy?" Dawn asked her older sister. Dawn has an orange piece of paper in her hands. Buffy figured it was her schedule. Buffy just gave Dawn a smile. Buffy looked to her left and saw Robin looking around the school. She could tell he missed being in the school. He looked up and walked toward Buffy and Dawn. "How did it go?" Buffy just gave him a nod. "I thought about looking to see if they needed a worker. Then I remembered all my records are kinda in the ground." Robin and Buffy both let out a small snicker. Giles rounded up the girls. "Come on Buffy! and you too Robin." Robin and Buffy walked side-by-side to the exit of the school.

Xander sat on his bed in his room looking at his personal pictures. Pictures of the Scooby gang and of his life. The next page he turned to was a picture of Anya. Tears started to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry for not protecting you." He touched the picture as if he were touching Anya's face. "I wish you were here." He felt a tear run down his cheek. "Wow, she's pretty! She looks like----me!!" Xander abruptly looked up to see Anya standing in his doorway. "Anya? Is it really you?" Xander stood up and slowly walked toward Anya. He reached out his hand for her face. "Fooled ya!! Ha ha!" The figure of Anya turned and started running down the hallway. "Anya?" Xander quickly followed. As he stepped into the hall he suddenly saw the figure of Anya sliced from the shoulder down lying on the floor. The beige carpet was starting to stain because of the blood. Xander looked at the figure's killer. "Finally that bitch will stop playing with me." Xander looked up in horror to see himself standing behind the figure of Anya. Xander couldn't believe his eyes. His palms started to sweat. His heart was beating faster and faster. He finally put words together. "How could you do that to her?" Xander asked himself. "That bitch keeps messing with me. Don't you hear her? Xander I hate you, Xander let's sleep together, Xander, Xander, Xander!!!" The evil Xander started walking toward the real Xander stepping over the figure of Anya. "Don't you agree? Are you happy I killed her? Come on! Lighten up! You should be happy! Now, you don't have her stalking you in your dreams. Aren't you glad? Now you can have happy dreams. The ones you had in Sunnydale. Like with Willow and Buffy in them or Cordelia. Now, doesn't that give you nice memories?" Xander started breathing heavy. He couldn't help but move back whenever the evil Xander took another step forward. The evil Xander had a look of anger in his eyes. He held the bloody knife in his hand. The knife looked familiar to the real Xander. He thought to himself, "That's the same knife that the bringers had before---" Xander tried to swallow but he swallowed nothing but air. His eyes widen as he looked up at his evil self.

"The Bringers killed Anya. Andrew never told me the real story, but now I know." "Yeah, now you know. Are you at peace now Xander? Now can you really kill Anya?" "Yeah, kill me Xander!" Xander couldn't believe his eyes. The figure of Anya rose up like she was only knocked out. Her wound healed instantly. "Wanna see where I was when I was killed? Do you want to see my dead body, lying there motionless, waiting for you to find?" The figure of Anya walked toward Xander. She touched his hand. Suddenly Xander received a vision. He was running down the halls of Sunnydale High. He saw himself calling a name. He knew immediately it was Anya's. His vision moved somewhere else. It was earlier before the Scoobies had to run for there lives. He saw Anya. She was being so brave. She killed a bringer, then another, she looked so beautiful. Xander started to smile. Suddenly a bringer crept up behind Anya. "Watch out!" Xander cried out forgetting it was a vision. The bringer sliced Anya from her left shoulder to her right waist. The knife cut through her so easily. Xander felt a tear run down his face. Anya fell to the ground hard. The vision went back to Xander when he was running through the halls. Xander then realized he was so close to seeing Anya but he knew his life was in danger. The figure of Anya let go of Xander's hand and walked back toward the evil Xander.

"Why don't you try and get me in the exact spot the Bringers did?" "Go on Xander, give it a slice!" The evil Xander threw the knife toward the real Xander. "Wanna see for sure where I was cut Xander? So you can make sure you get it right?" Saying that the figure of Anya started to take off her pink shirt to reveal her scar. "Now Xander! Do it!! Do it now!" yelled the evil Xander. Xander dropped the knife and dropped to his knees. "I can't. I can't do it! I love you Anya, and I miss you so much! Why did you have to fight with Andrew? Why couldn't he protect you?" The figure of Anya slowly walked toward Xander. He face was in his hands. He kept sobbing. "Now, you're free." Xander looked up at Anya with tears in his eyes. "Free?" The figure of Anya smiled and nodded.

Xander found himself lying on his blue bed. He jolted up quickly. "Anya? Xander?" He felt stupid calling his own name. He got off of his bed and walked into the hallway. He looked for the stain from Anya's blood, but there was no stain. "Was it a dream? Am I really free of her not coming in my dreams." Xander walked back into his room and sat on his bed. He looked at his blue carpet in disbelief. He hoped it was real but then he hoped it wasn't.

"Hi Xander." Xander looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl standing in his doorway. She looked about twenty years old. She had a slim figure, after all she is a slayer. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Xander had ever seen. "Hey Hope. What are you up to?" "Nothing much. Feel like going somewhere? Like into town?" Xander thought for a minute. "Maybe it could cheer me up a little bit. Having fun, with a friend, a beautiful friend." Xander kept thinking in his mind. He looked up at Hope. "Sure it sounds like fun. I could use a little fun. Why don't you see if anyone else would want to go." Xander looked up and smiled at the blonde woman. "I already checked with everyone else, no one wanted to go. I think they just want to be home." Hope smiled back at Xander. She was quick to answer his statement. "Okay, I'll get my coat and the keys to our ride and off we go." Xander stood up off of his blue bed. He walked toward his door. Hope walked out before him so she could also get her coat. Xander put his door to so he could grab his coat. He put on the leather coat and walked toward the front door where Hope was waiting. Hope heard Xander coming down the wooden spiral stairs. She looked up and they both made eye contact with each other. Xander for the first time in a while felt, well, okay.

"Well, Xander I guess you are a demon magnet." Hope said while letting out small snickers every now and then. "Well, let's just say I have been out with a human in six years." Xander said to Hope with a smile. "What about you Hope. Do you or did you have a boyfriend where you lived?" "There was a guy I liked. We went on a date, but during that date a vampire attacked us and I did the usual slayer or potential slayer thing and he totally freaked. He didn't talk to me ever again. He told his friends and I was branded a freak. I went home and almost balled my eyes out but I realized he was a jerk anyway. That's about it." Hope took another sip of her orange soda. Xander and Hope were at Sabrehagan's Burger Palace enjoying a double cheeseburger. It was one of those little restaurants that is in the Cleveland mall. Thankfully it wasn't too expensive. It was around six when they arrived at the burger joint. The day consisted of shopping mostly. For Xander it was for whatever he really wanted, but for Hope, new clothes, and new shoes. Plus, the new Ghost of the Robot CD. "Hope." Xander said to the young blonde woman. She looked up at Xander and they made eye contact. He looked in her soft blue eyes. He again, felt at peace. "I want to let you know, I've had a really great day. I needed this. What I really want to say is-" Xander was stopped by someone touching his shoulder.

Xander turned around to see Faith standing behind him. "Hey Xander. Oops, I hope I'm not interrupt anything." Faith said with her usual smirk. Xander shook his head. "What's up Faith? Is there a big bad or something?" Faith over at Hope. "Nah, I just saw you two here and felt like saying hey. Robin and I are hanging out here." Faith looked up to see Robin signaling at her. "Well, that's my sign. Got to go." Faith walked toward Robin and grabbed his hand and they walked off. "You were saying something Xander?" Xander looked at Hope. A smile grew upon her face. She was the most beautiful girl he has seen since Anya. Maybe that's what Anya meant in his 'dream'. He was free of loving her, or maybe dreaming of her. He would see tonight when he went to sleep. "Xander?" Xander was sort of daydreaming. Thinking about what Anya meant. "Um....yeah......are you ready to go home?" Hope had a look of disappointment on her face. She wanted to stay so bad. To hang out with Xander more would have been so much fun. She wanted to try and delay the inevitable by starting up a whole new conversation. She knew she had to go on patrol tonight. It was her night along with three other potentials and 'The Chosen One', Buffy. She put up her best smile she could so Xander wouldn't suspect she was unhappy. "Sure. I have to patrol tonight anyways." "Alrighty then! Let's go."

Patrolling that night was uneventful. No demons, hardly a vamp to stake, and no unusual creatures that go bump in the night. Hope couldn't wait to get home and see Xander. Xander came up with the idea for them to watch movies, if she wasn't too tired. He wanted to pay her back for hanging out with him after what happened to him that afternoon. "Okay guys, I think we can call it a night. We haven't seen any action for the past hour." Buffy said. She and the girls walked toward the yellow bus where Giles was waiting with Xander. The guys ran a few errands while they waited for the girls at the cemetery to finish patrolling. All the girls started to run to the bus when suddenly six vampires jumped out of the oak trees. Each vampire took one of the potential slayers and Buffy down. Seeing this, Xander and Giles quickly unloaded out of the bus and ran toward them. Buffy jumped up quickly and got out trusty Mr. Pointy. Buffy immediately staked the vampire who knocked her down.

Hope tried to punch the vamp but the vamp instead knocked her down. She jumped up quickly to get nothing but fist in her face. The vampire punched her in the face two or three more times. Enough to make her forget what she was doing. Her jaw was hurting by this time. She quickly jumped up and threw out her leg toward the vamp. The vamp ducked quickly, grabbed her leg and made her spin. Instead of falling again, Hope landed upright and quickly looked for an opening of the vamps heart. She reached out for his arm and flipped him around to where his back was against her chest. She quickly gave the vamp a jab in the heart and he was dust. Chloe, on the other hand, wasn't doing too good. Instead of one vamp, she had two on her tail. Buffy saw the she was being stalked by two vamps and decided to help. Chloe threw a quick punch at the first boy vamp. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to where her back was on his chest. "Let's see how potential slayer tastes." The vamp did the usual opening of the mouth before heading in for the feast. Buffy quickly ran to where Chloe was and jabbed him in the back with trusty Mr. Pointy. The vamp turned to dust and Chloe gasped for air. "Thanks." "Don't get yourself stuck like that. Have lots of openings Chloe." "Buffy, the vamp called me a potential slayer." This statement puzzled Buffy.

Buffy and the girls all took care of the vamps. It only took a couple of minutes. "Now, that's what patrolling is all about." Victoria said. Giles and Xander finally got to the girls to see they already took care of the pests. Hope was glad to see Xander. "Hey Xander." Hope said in a sweet voice and with a smile. Xander looked over at her and smiled. "Are you okay?" He noticed she had a bruise on her jaw. He reached out his hand for her face but quickly stopped. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything. Hope saw this and felt a little disappointed. "I'll recover." She quickly said. "All right girls, let's go home." Buffy said walking toward the yellow bus. She was still puzzled by Chloe's statement and wanted to further pursue this new news.

Like? No like? The only way I'll know is from ur reviews! Don't forget to review! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get a certain number of reviews! Tell ur friends! Just to let u know, if u got confused during the fight scenes, I'm not to good at writing them so I apologize now! R&R!!

-_Spike-n-Buffy4-eva_


	4. Life Or Something Like It

Hey everyone! This chapter of my story is written in a different way! I was sitting in class when I thought of an idea. Why not tell ya how everyone is doing individually? Sound like fun? The story first starts out with a day at Buffy's house. Then the same day told over at Xander's and the same day told over again at Faith's. If you remember in the second chapter they all lived in different houses The chapter concludes with everyone combined. I just wanted to fill you in on how everyone is doing since the Hellmouth By the way, I changed the name of the high school from Samson G. (how corny) to W.P. Murphy. So don't forget to R&R!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I do own the story!! The lucky Joss Whedon owns them! tear but I do own the potential slayers names and way they act! Except Vi and

Rona cause they were on the show!! u betta ask me to use them before u think about it!!

Aftermath: Life After Sunnydale

**Chapter 4- Life Or Something Like It**

"Dawn! Hurry up! You'll be late to school!" Buffy shouted while making Dawn's breakfast and lunch. "Dawn?" Buffy heard feet stomping quickly down the brown walnut stairs. She hoped it was Dawn. "Sorry, just not used to the whole getting up early yet." Dawn was dressed in tight-fitted blue jeans with an orange belt. Her shirt was also tight and had a yellow duck on the front saying 'Got Bubbles?' "I understand Dawn, but just this once! Hurry up and eat." Buffy said in a stern voice. "Okay, okay." A horn honked outside. Dawn knew instantly that it was Robin in the big yellow bus. "How cliché. I can't believe that I'm going to high school in a bus." Dawn thought. "Gotta go! See ya Buffy." Dawn got off of the wooden bar stool and quickly grabbed her orange tye-dye book bag and her brown piece of toast. "Bye, Dawnie." Dawn started toward the front door when she quickly turned around and rushed back toward the kitchen. She saw her older sister standing at the counter holding a brown paper bag. "Thanks Buffy." Dawn said with a smirk on her face. Dawn quickly pecked her sister on her rosy-white cheek. Only six girls were going to attend W. P. Murphy high school out of the ten. All of them quickly rushed outside as if they were in a hurry so no one could see them.

Buffy was still a little tuckered out from the night before. As soon as she heard Dawn shut the front door, she quickly ran back upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She hasn't been sleeping well lately. Thoughts about Cleveland, work, and taking care of everyone has constantly been on her mind. She suddenly remembered a statement that Chloe said to her last night, "Buffy, the vamp called me a potential slayer." This statement troubled Buffy. "Oh, bloody hell!" Buffy knew the voice instantly. It was none other than Giles. Buffy inevitably got off her dark red velvet sheets. She walked out of door to bump heads with Andrew. "Ow! Buffy, that's hurt!" "Sorry, Andrew. I didn't know you were up at this hour." Andrew became lazy since he arrived in Cleveland. The Scoobies hardly saw him during the day and he was always out at night. He was dressed in black jeans with a usual t-shirt that had Star Wars on it. "Speaking of, why are you up this early?" Buffy said while crossing her arms across her chest. She quickly raised both of her light brown eyebrows and started intently at Andrew, hoping he would spill everything that was going on. "Um...Mr. Giles wanted me to help him with research on what you told him last night." Andrew said with a smirk on his face. Andrew was praying that Buffy would believe him. He didn't want her to know what was going on.

"Giles? Are you okay?" Buffy said while walking down the brown walnut stairs. As she approached the end of the stairs she turned to her left and looked in the living room. Not finding Giles, she looked to her right toward the dining room. "Buffy?" Giles quickly took off his glasses and delicately brushed his forehead with his right hand. He looked down at the raggedy brown, dusty book that was spread open in front of him. Buffy could tell he was frustrated and getting nowhere with the research. "Are you alright Giles?" Buffy said while walking toward him. She extended her left arm out to touch his back. "I'm fine, Buffy. Just getting no where with the research." Buffy's prediction was right. "I just don't understand how the vampire last night could tell that Chloe is or was a potential slayer." Giles said while slipping his glasses back on. "I'll keep looking." "Oh, that's okay Giles. Take a break." "Buffy, do you not understand how serious this could be? Maybe the spell didn't work or it's slowing deteriorating." Buffy was hoping Giles was just making an excuse. She prayed that the spell wasn't deteriorating.

It was now the middle of the day. Buffy was upstairs in her room getting ready for another day of retail. Giles was still downstairs doing research on vampires. Andrew wasn't helping like he said he was. Dawn was still at school. "Buffy are you ready to go?" Giles called out from the living room area. Giles heard footsteps down the brown walnut stairs. "Ready! Oh, I kinda wish I didn't say that so cheerful now." Buffy said wearing a hunter green shirt with black pants. It wasn't exactly what she pictured as a work outfit, but she gets paid. Giles opened the front door for Buffy. Before she could step out, Andrew was standing in front of her. "Andrew? What is it?" She said with a slight look of concern on her face. "Can you give me a lift to...um...the school?" Buffy was puzzled. She asked herself why he needed a ride to the school. "Um...sure.... I guess." Giles replied. "Maybe," Buffy thought, "If we give him a ride, we will figure out what he's been up to." Buffy's had a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll pick you up around five. Is that okay?" Giles said to Buffy while she was getting out of the lime colored Saturn Ion. The Scooby gang recently purchased this car. They needed another vehicle besides the bus, which takes most of their money just by filling it up with gas. The Gang was still going to keep the bus though, just because it could hold everyone. Buffy stood outside of 'Rita's Clothing Shop'. "Uh.... Giles? Do I really have to do this everyday?" she looked at Giles who just plainly nodded his head and smirked. "Gah! Remind me why we had to destroy Sunnydale again!" Buffy shut the door of the Saturn and slowly starting walking toward the shop. She stopped at the automatic doors. She was hoping, even praying that they wouldn't open. Inevitably, they did. She groaned and walked into the store where her boss greeted her. "Good afternoon. How is your day so far Buffy?" "Just peachy Mr. Johansen. Yours?" "Good. Are you ready for a day of work? If so, go check in and get at register four." Mr. Johansen said with a big smile on his face. Buffy couldn't believe he was this cheerful. "Okay." She thought to herself, "He's kinda creepy. I wonder if he's a demon. Must be, you must be a demon if you like working in retail." She then thought of Anya and smirked a little bit. Her happiness quickly turned to sorrow. Thoughts of the final fight flooded her mind. The final fight that killed many potential slayers who won't be seeing their twenty-second birthday like Buffy has. The final fight that Anya was slain in. The final fight that Spike sacrificed himself to save, well, her.

"Bloody hell! I can't find a thing in this damned book!" Giles shouted. He was in the house by himself so he knew no one would hear him. He then thought of calling Willow or Xander to help him with the research. When 'Evil Willow' took over Sunnydale, his book collection on spells became smaller. Especially the Black Arts books. Giles stood staring at a dusty, black book that was spread out in front of him. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why not call the Wicca who performed the spell. Good show ol' boy." He said sarcastically to himself. He walked toward the light white colored desk. He picked up the lavender cordless phone and dialed next door to Willow and Xander's. "Hello?" Giles heard on the receiver. He knew the cheery voice instantly. "Willow, It's Giles. I have to ask a favor of you." "Sure anything Giles." "Your not busy are you?" "No. Why? Are you going to ask me to do lots of research that consists of staying up all hours of the night like in high school?" "Well, yes and no. I need you to come over and tell me about the spell you performed with the scythe during the final battle. Something happened during patrolling last night. I'm sure you've heard haven't you?" "Yea, the whole vamp calling Chloe a potential slayer thing. Yesterday's news." Willow snickered a little. "I'll be over in a minute Giles." "Thanks Willow." Giles took the phone away from him ear and put it on the lavender receiver.

"Buffy! Are you home?" Dawn yelled as she entered the two-storied house through the brown oak door. "Buffy?" She walked toward the walnut stairs. Dawn looked up to see if her sister would be walking down the stairs. "Dawn?" Dawn quickly turned her head to her left toward the dining room. She saw Willow and Giles standing over a stack of books and notebook paper. "Hey Dawnie. How was your first day of school?" Willow said in her usual cheery voice with a smile on her face. Dawn smiled back and said, "It was fine. Just getting back in the swing of things is harder than I thought." "Well, Dawn, were you looking for you sister? She's working right now. I have to pick her up around five." Giles interrupted. "Um, I just wanted to tell her that I'm home." Dawn said with a smile on her face. She knew Buffy wasn't going to believe what happened to her at school.

"What 'cha researching?" Dawn asked sweetly. Willow looked up from the brown, dusty, book she was looking through. She started to open her mouth to respond to Dawn. "The spell Willow performed, during the final fight. We are looking to see if it had any after effects, if you will." Giles responded quickly. Willow poked her lip out slightly. Dawn let out a small laugh. "Oh, you mean how the vamp last night could realize that Chloe was a 'potential slayer'." Giles looked up at Dawn in amazement. "What? I go to school with the girl? Plus, she is quite the blabbermouth. You won't believe what that house does at night." Giles and Willow looked at Dawn with confusion. "Uh. Forget I said that." Dawn quickly said. "Well, I have homework to do and I'm sure you two don't need any help, right?" Giles was just about to open his mouth when he was cut off. "Great! Bye!" Dawn quickly rushed upstairs to her room to watch some TV. and listen to her new Green Day cd.

Buffy sat behind register four, waiting for customers. She constantly looked at the clock. "I wish time would hurry up! I don't think I can stand another minute in this dreadful building!" Finishing that thought, Mr. Johansen, the manger, walked up to Buffy. "Thanks for putting in another day of work. You can go now. Have a nice day." He put a smile on his face that perturbed Buffy. "Thanks." Buffy said. She quickly walked to the back of the store to check out and grab her brown leather jacket. She thought for a second. "He seems to know just exactly when I want to leave. Hmm. I'll look into that later." Like the other night it was her night to patrol with some other potential slayers. She wanted to get home and eat and to catch a quick nap. "I wonder if Giles has gotten anywhere with the research." Buffy thought to herself. "I still don't understand how the vamp knew Chloe was a potential." Buffy walked toward the back door of the store to see if Giles was outside. Seeing that Giles wasn't outside waiting for her, she looked at the ground and sat on one of the parking blocks.

It was pitch black in the park that night. None of the streetlights were on which annoyed Buffy. She heard snarling behind some bushes. None of the other girls heard it, but Buffy could. She turned toward the bush and threw her stake at it. Dust flew up from the bush and the usual noise was heard. All of the girls jumped. "Honestly Buffy! You could warn us next time you feel like throwing stakes!" Denise yelled. "The vamp would have heard me and then one of you would be on the ground." Buffy quickly replied. Denise felt like she ate her words. Buffy, Denise, Vi, and Rona continued to walk through the park. Once again, Buffy heard snarling behind another bush. This time, Vi and Rona heard it to. All three of them turned their heads toward the bush. They couldn't believe their eyes. Three vampires jumped in front of the bush. They were not older vampires like Buffy stakes everyday. The three vamps were kids. Three kids that never had a chance to live, and discover the world. There was one girl and two boys. "Oh my God, they are kids."Vi said stating the obvious. "We aren't ordinary kids you stupid potential! You still have a lot to learn. Oh, wait. Your time almost up." Denise took a step back. "What do you mean?" Buffy said with a slight shake in her voice. "What do you mean?" Buffy yelled at the child vampires. "Say please." The child vamp said politely yet sadistically.

"I will not say please to a vampire!" Buffy said in a fit of rage. She started to lunge toward the three child vampires. She knew she had to hold back to get answers, but that didn't matter to her right now. "Wait!" yelled the little girl vampire. "Do you want your answers? Or do you want to find out on your own, Buffy?" Buffy was startled. She thought for a second. "How could she know my name? She is a mere child. All three of them can't be more than ten maybe nine years old. Wait, I'm still the slayer. Of course she knows my name." "Buffy? Do you want to answer our question before we get any hungrier?" said the first little boy. The little girl cut in, "Your answer lies in your witch. Ask her about the spell. You'll see." All three of the children snickered. Buffy quickly threw trusty Mr. Pointy toward the first little boy. "Hey! No fair!" He quickly yelled before turning to dust. "Stupid slayer! We'll get you and you'll see who is the master!" Buffy looked at the two children with a smile. "How many times have I heard that before?" Denise and Vi ran toward the two children and dusted them. "Ask the witch. Wonder what that means." Buffy thought. "What does Willow have to do with the vampires knowing that we are or were potential slayers?" Vi asked like she was reading Buffy's mind. "I have no clue. Let's go talk to Giles." "I know what they are talking about." Buffy, Vi, Rona, and Denise quickly turned to look behind them. They were staring straight at----

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Xander's bedroom door. "Xander? Are you awake? It's ten o' clock!" yelled Willow from the other side. "Yeah, Willow! I'm up!" He yelled just to make her go away. He turned his body toward the window of his bedroom. Willow had been pestering Xander for the past hour to wake up. "I wonder what is on the Scooby agenda for the day." He muttered to himself. "I wonder if Hope will want to hang out. It's not her night for patrolling. Maybe I should ask her later. Yeah, we could go to the mall. Sounds like a plan. Now, I just have to see if Hope will want to go." Xander let out a small giggle with a smile. "You liar!" Willow yelled. Xander abruptly turned around toward Willow. She was standing at the archway of his door. Her teeth were clenched together. "Willow?" Xander asked confused. He was puzzled by Willow's action. He has never seen her so angry. The only time he had seen Willow so angry is when Tara died. Xander's whole body went numb. Willow then passed out on the floor.

"Oh my God! Willow?" Xander pushed all of his covers aside and rushed to Willow's side. He began to lightly shake Willow. "Willow? Willow! Wake up Willow!" Xander's pulse was beating at what seemed like one hundred miles an hour. His hands were shaking. He had no clue what was wrong with his best friend. "Xander?" Willow opened her eyes and looked at Xander. "What am I doing on the floor?" Xander looked puzzled. He helped Willow off of his floor. "You have no clue why you were on the floor?" Xander asked while escorting Willow to his bed. He delicately placed her on top of his bed. "You should lie down." Xander fluffed his pillow for Willow to lie down on. "What do you remember before you were on the floor?" Xander asked. "I remember making myself an egg for a lite breakfast. Then, I was on your floor." Willow stated with slight confusion in her voice. "Remarkably I feel fine." Willow said with a smile. She got off of Xander's bed, without hesitation, and walked toward the kitchen of her and Xander's house. "Ergo the weirdness." Xander said to himself.

Xander walked toward his personal blue-sponged bathroom. "Xander? Are you in here?" Xander knew the sound of the voice. It was Hope. Xander walked back out of his bathroom. He saw Hope standing in the archway of his door. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a light blue shirt to match it. Xander thought she was so beautiful. He stared at Hope with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Xander? You're not still asleep are you? Man, for a guy you sure do get a lot of 'beauty sleep'. Hope laughed at her own joke. "Uh, yeah. Is there something you needed?" Xander said trying to stay focused on Hope's face, which wasn't too hard. "Do you want to hang out later? I mean, we don't have the bus but we can walk into town or something." Xander remembered that the bus was off limits during the weekdays because of school. "It's like you read my mind. I would love to." Xander said with a smile on his face. "Okay." Hope said with her face turning slightly light pink. "Just tell me when your ready." "Well, I was going to get a quick shower." "Okay, I'll be either downstairs or at Faith's." Hope and Xander both smiled and made 'googly eyes' at each other. Hope walked out of Xander's bedroom closing his door behind her. Her lips were probably touching her ears she was smiling so much.

"Hey Xander!" Faith exclaimed. "Faith, nice to see you. How you doing?" "Five by five Xand. Here to pick up your date?" Faith said with a smile on her face. She was sitting on Robin's lap in the living room of their house. Xander could feel his cheeks turning a light red. "She's not here. She went back to your house like two seconds ago. Funny isn't it. She went to wait for you. You spend more time in the bathroom then I do." Faith said giggling. Robin laughed too. "Hey Xander. Tomorrow you're taking the girls to school." Robin practically ordered Xander to pick them up. Xander didn't like the tone in Robin's voice. "Sure, Robin. I got to go and pick up Hope. See you later." Xander walked out of Faith and Robin's house. "Man, the girl doesn't have patience I guess." He walked toward the steps that lead to the front door of the house him and Willow shared. He was startled when he found Hope sitting on the steps waiting patiently for him. "Hope?" Xander said quietly. Hope looked up. "Ready to go?" Hope quickly jumped up. "Sure. Where do you suppose we should go first?" "Well, the real question is, are you hungry or do you need new clothes?" "Um, I'm hungry." "Great! Me to! I'm starving! Let's go eat!"

The phone chimed throughout the Harris/Rosenberg house. Willow walked into the living room toward a light brown desk. She picked up the off-white telephone. "Hello?" Willow, It's Giles. I have to ask a favor of you." "Sure anything Giles." "Your not busy are you?" "No. Why? Are you going to ask me to do lots of research that consists of staying up all hours of the night like in high school?" "Well, yes and no. I need you to come over and tell me about the spell you performed with the scythe during the final fight. Something happened during patrolling last night. I'm sure you've heard haven't you?" "Yea, the whole vamp calling Chloe a potential slayer thing. Yesterday's news." Willow snickered a little. "I'll be over in a minute Giles." "Thanks Willow." Willow hung up the phone immediately. She walked toward the light green kitchen to grab herself a snack. Heavy research meant lack of food. So, she better grab something real quick just to hold her off till dinner. "Going somewhere Willow?" Kennedy said sweetly yet seductively. Lately Kennedy only had one thing on her mind and that was sex with Willow. Not that Willow didn't mind, but lately Kennedy had only that on her mind. "Yeah, I'm going to help Giles with research. I'll be over there for a couple of hours." "Wanna have some fun before you leave?" Kennedy said seductively. "As tempting as it sounds, I have to turn you down. The research we are doing involves the spell I cast during the 'Final Fight'." Kennedy poked her lip out, but Willow ignored it. "I got to go. Be back later. K?" "Whatever." Kennedy said rudely and stomped toward the spiral staircase up to her room.

"Anything else you would like to know about me?" Xander asked Hope politely. "Tell me about your relationship with Anya, if you don't mind. I'll understand if you don't want to tell me." "Nah, it's okay. I'll tell ya." Xander had to think for a minute how to explain his relationship with Anya. "We met senior year at Sunnydale High. It was after Cordelia broke up with me after catching Willow and I having a make out fest." "You mean Willow and you, made out?" "Well, yeah. She was straight at one time. Then Tara came into her life and the story goes on from there." "Oh. You learn something new everyday. Sorry to interrupt. Back to your story." "Anyway. Anya was a vengeance demon who helped scorned women seek vengeance on men who dumped them or whatever." Hope had a confused look on her face. "Cordelia made a wish and Anya granted it, turning Sunnydale into what the gang call 'Bizzaro Sunnydale'. Giles made a spell to make Anya appear where he destroyed her necklace or "power center" and she became human. Before the Mayor's Ascension, which the Scooby gang had no information on, she helped give us facts about the Ascension. Then she went or ran away." A waiter arrived with Xander and Hope's meal. "To be continued." Xander said quickly. He didn't want the waiter to hear about what was really happening at night besides perfect silence.

"So, will you finish your story now?" Hope said while putting the napkin on her lap onto her empty plate. "Man, for a girl, you can eat!" Xander said while staring down at Hope's plate with his eyes wide open. "Okay. Let's see. After the Ascension, I went on a road trip. Three months later I came home to find out that I had to live in the basement of my parents house and had to pay rent. A couple days later Anya showed up in my basement and she was offering herself to me, to put it politely. After that we were in love and two years ago, planned to get married. Unfortunately, a demon came to our wedding in the form of me as a sixty-year-old man. He showed me a fake vision of my future with Anya. It terrified me and I called off the wedding. She went back to being a vengeance demon. She had sex with Spike. She granted a horrible wish to a group of guys at a frat house and wanted to take it back. She was then banished from becoming a vengeance demon ever again. I tried to make things right again, but I don't think she forgave me. Except two days before the fight. I think final peace was made between us. During the fight she was fighting with Andrew and a bringer sliced her in half and instantly killed her. So ends my tale." Hope's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe the story she just heard. "Now, if you like hearing a story about demons, ask Willow about her and Oz. Or ask Buffy about her and Angel. They have some stories to tell too, believe me!" "I've heard about Oz and Willow. Who's Angel?" "Angel is a vampire that Buffy fell in love with and vice versa. Buffy and Spike is another weird tale. Let me ask you a question Hope, why do you want to know about Anya and I?" Hope looked at Xander sweetly. "So I won't make the same mistake if you and I take, you and I, a step further." Hope smiled at Xander sweetly. Xander loved the fact that Hope wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Buffy! Are you home?" Dawn yelled as she entered the two-storied house through the brown oak door. Willow suddenly shook. "Gosh, does she have to be so dramatic?" Willow thought. "Buffy?" Willow saw Dawn walk toward the walnut stairs. Dawn looked up to see if her sister would be walking down the stairs. "Dawn?" Dawn quickly turned her head to her left toward the dining room. She saw Willow and Giles standing over a stack of books and notebook paper. "Hey Dawnie. How was your first day of school?" Willow said in her usual cheery voice with a smile on her face. Dawn smiled back and said, "It was fine. Just getting back in the swing of things is harder than I thought." "Well, Dawn, were you looking for you sister? She's working right now. I have to pick her up around five." Giles interrupted. "Um, I just wanted to tell her that I'm home." Willow had a suspicion that something was up. Willow was too distracted with all the researching to worry about what Dawn was trying to hide.

"What 'cha researching?" Dawn asked sweetly. Willow looked up from the brown, dusty, book she was looking through. She started to open her mouth to respond to Dawn. "The spell Willow performed, during the final fight. We are looking to see if it had any after effects, if you will." Giles responded quickly. Willow poked her lip out slightly. Dawn let out a small laugh. "Oh, you mean how the vamp last night could realize that Chloe was a 'potential slayer'." Giles looked up at Dawn in amazement. "What? I go to school with the girl? Plus, she is quite the blabbermouth. You won't believe what that house does at night." Giles and Willow looked at Dawn with confusion. "Uh. Forget I said that." Dawn quickly said. "Well, I have homework to do and I'm sure you two don't need any help, right?" Giles was just about to open his mouth when he was cut off. "Great! Bye!" Dawn quickly rushed upstairs. "What a little brat!" Willow thought to herself. "Willow? Find anything?" "No you stupid git!" Willow practically yelled at Giles. "Willow? Are you feeling okay?" Willow looked up at Giles. "Oh, sorry Giles. I've just been feeling so weird lately. First, this morning I was making an egg and then I was lying on Xander's room floor. I have no clue what is happening to me." Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Maybe you should get some rest. I can finish up." "Are ya sure Giles?" "Go on Willow." Willow stood up, kind of disappointed, and walked toward the front door. She turned back to look at Giles. "Call me if you need anything."

"Buffy? Buffy? Where are you?" Xander whispered. It was pitch black in the park that night. Xander wasn't alone though. Hope, who was a slayer, was standing behind him. "Are you sure she's in this park? And by the way! If you don't want a vamp to find us then whisper!" Hope said assertively. "If you have any hope of getting home anytime soon, then I have to yell for her!" Xander and Hope kept walking side by side through the park. Suddenly, Hope heard rustling in the bushes. She quickly grabbed Xander's arm. "Ow Hope! Slayer strength!" "Shh!" "What?" "Shut up!" Hope quickly put her hand around Xander's mouth to shush him. Hope looked around. Her slayer senses weren't as powerful as Buffy's, but they were pretty strong. There was more rustling in the bushes. Hope softly took her hand away from Xander's face. All of a sudden, a cat jumped out of the bushes. Xander yelped and grabbed onto Hope's body. "Xander? It was a cat." Xander could feel the rush of stupidity coming over him. He could tell his face was turning many shades of red. "Oh. I knew that." Quickly something grabbed Hope by her arm. She yelped in fear. "Oh! Slayer blood!" The vampire who grabbed her said sadistically. Xander's adrenaline was running fast. He quickly punched the vampire. The vampire let go of Hope. She turned around to look at the vampire and get into her 'ready to kick ass' stance. The vampire must have been a new one because he ran toward Hope with his arms in the air exposing his heart. Hope quickly grabbed a stake out of her back pocket and threw it at the vamp's heart. "Oh, damn." The vampire managed to get out before turning he turned to dust. "Ha! Easy Kill! Xander? You okay?" Hope turned around to see Xander staring with his mouth wide open at Buffy, Denise, Vi, Rona, and-----

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faith? Time to wake up. Gotta get the girls to school." Robin said quietly to Faith while she was quietly stirring in her and Robin's king size green velvet bed. He lightly pecked Faith's head. Faith turned around and smiled at Robin. "Good morning!" Faith said with the brightest smile on her face. She leaned up toward Robin and kissed him. "Morning. I've got to get ready to take the girls to school. How about you wake the girls up and I'll start breakfast." "Sounds fine to me." Faith said slightly tired. Robin smiled at Faith and got out of the bed. He walked toward the green painted bathroom that Faith and him shared. Faith laid back down on her bed and stretched. "Are you still lying there?" Robin said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, you wanna do something about it?" Faith said seductively sitting up. "Hold that thought till I get back." Faith poked her lip out slightly. Robin pointed at the digital clock that was on a nightstand next to his and Faith's bed. The clock read six o' clock. Faith then thought that school starts at seven so why move so fast. Then she remembered that four out of the six girls who were going to school lived in her house. "Oh crap! I'm hurrying." Faith jumped out the bed and started walking toward the stairs. "Four girls and two bathrooms. That's a problem."

Robin pushed down on the steering wheel. A honk sounded throughout the neighborhood. "Let's move girls!" Robin, being an ex-principal, was very punctual. Four girls ran out of his and Faith's two-story house. He turned his head to see Victoria and Dawn out of their specific houses. All of the girls ran to the bus. They quickly loaded onto the bus. "Ready? Everyone have everything?" Before any of the girls could say anything Robin cut them off. "Okay, Let's go." The bus pulled off toward W.P. Murphy high school. "So? Who didn't hear about what happen to me last night?" Chloe yelled on the bus. The whole group was startled by Chloe's statement. "She looks alright to me. Brain damage maybe?" Nicole said quietly to Denise. Denise laughed quietly. Chloe glanced over at Nicole and Denise. "Like I was saying. Last night while I was on patrol with Buffy, Victoria, and Hope, this vampire came up to me and started to try and kick my ass. Little did he know that I was ready for him. He caught me off guard and quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around to where my back was on his chest. The he snarled and showed off his teeth and said, 'Let's see how potential slayer tastes.' Then Buffy ran up behind me a jabbed him in the back!" Fear quickly swarmed the bus. The entire bus was silent. The only sound heard was the humming of the bus. More like the snoring of the bus. All of the potential slayers stared in fear at Chloe. Their excitement suddenly turned to fear. All of them thought they were safe in Cleveland. Now only one thing ran through their minds: How in the world did that vamp know?

"Yeah, Chloe and her big mouth. Can you believe she would scare the girls like that?" Robin said to Faith while she was cleaning her breakfast plate. Robin walked up to Faith and put his arms around her waist. She felt his touch immediately with soft moans. She knew exactly what he had on his mind. Robin moved Faith's hair from her neck and kissed it softly. Faith dropped her dish that she was cleaning and turned around to meet eyes with Robin. "Up for round five?" Robin said with lust in his eyes. Faith knew his intentions immediately. He picked her up and carried her up to their room. He dropped her softly on their bed. Faith lifted his grey t-shirt off of him. Then Robin moved to Faith's shirt. Next, they both moved toward each other's jeans. Downstairs, Shannon and Rona were sitting on the couch reading their magazines. "Hey Rona." Rona looked up at Shannon. Rona had a smile on her face. "Hear that?" Rona pointed up at the ceiling. Rona and Shannon heard the rocking of the steel bed against the green walls. Rona and Shannon just looked at each other and laugh. "I wonder if those two ever wear clothes for more than three hours." Shannon said laughing.

"Hey Xander!" Faith exclaimed. "Faith, nice to see you. How you doing?" "Five by five Xand. Here to pick up your date?" Faith said with a smile on her face. She was sitting on Robin's lap in the living room. Xander could feel his cheeks turning a light red. "She's not here. She went back to your house like two seconds ago. Funny isn't it. She went to wait for you. You spend more time in the bathroom then I do." Faith said giggling. Robin laughed too. "Hey Xander. Tomorrow you're taking the girls to school." Robin practically ordered Xander to pick them up. Xander looked at Robin with his eyebrows lowered. "Sure, Robin. I got to go and pick up Hope. See you later." Xander walked out of Faith and Robin's house. "See ya Xand!" Faith yelled. "Hmmm." Faith said. "Wanna do something today Robin?" "I have to pick up the girls from school, but afterwards we could go out and eat." "Sounds nice." Faith said with a smile. "Faith? Robin?" Shannon said walking down the steel spiral stairs. "Yeah?" Faith and Robin yelled at the same time. "Rona and I are gonna go out for a while. Wanna come?" "Why don't you to wait till Faith and I go and pick up the girls because we are going into town and we can drop you two off." Shannon smiled and nodded her head. Robin smiled back. Robin and Shannon smiled at each other what seemed like an eternity. Faith had a hint of jealousy in her face. "Hello! Earth to Robin and Shannon." Faith said waving her arms in front of Robin's face. Robin and Shannon both shook their heads slightly. "Rona has to patrol tonight right?" Faith asked Shannon. "Oh, yeah. Well, that does destroy my plans. Maybe tomorrow." Shannon said poking her bottom red lip out slightly. "Darn." Faith said sarcastically.

It was pitch black in the park that night. None of the streetlights were on which annoyed Buffy. She heard snarling behind some bushes. None of the other girls heard it, but Buffy could. She turned toward the bush and threw her stake at it. Dust flew up from the bush and the usual noise was heard. All of the girls jumped. "Honestly Buffy! You could warn us next time you feel like throwing stakes!" Denise yelled. "The vamp would have heard me and then one of you would be on the ground." Buffy quickly replied. Denise felt like she ate her words. Buffy, Denise, Vi, and Rona continued to walk through the park. Once again, Buffy heard snarling behind another bush. This time, Vi and Rona heard it to. All three of them turned their heads toward the bush. They couldn't believe their eyes. Three vampires jumped in front of the bush. They were not older vampires like Buffy stakes everyday. The three vamps were kids. Three kids that never had a chance to live, and discover the world. There was one girl and two boys. "Oh my God, they are kids." Vi said stating the obvious. "We aren't ordinary kids you stupid potential! You still have a lot to learn. Oh, wait. Your time almost up." Denise took a step back. "What do you mean?" Buffy said with a slight shake in her voice. "What do you mean?!" Buffy yelled at the child vampires. "Say please." The child vamp said politely yet sadistically.

"I will not say please to a vampire!" Buffy said in a fit of rage. She started to lunge toward the three child vampires. She knew she had to hold back to get answers, but that didn't matter to her right now. "Wait!" yelled the little girl vampire. "Do you want your answers? Or do you want to find out on your own, Buffy?" Buffy was startled. She thought for a second. "How could she know my name? She is a mere child. All three of them can't be more than ten maybe nine years old. Wait, I'm still the slayer. Of course she knows my name." "Buffy? Do you want to answer our question before we get any hungrier?" said the first little boy. The little girl cut in, "Your answer lies in your witch. Ask her about the spell. You'll see." All three of the children snickered. Buffy quickly threw trusty Mr. Pointy toward the first little boy. "Hey! No fair!" He quickly yelled before turning to dust. "Stupid slayer! We'll get you and you'll see who is the master!" Buffy looked at the two children with a smile. "How many times have I heard that before?" Denise and Vi ran toward the two children and dusted them. "Ask the witch. Wonder what that means." Buffy thought. "What does Willow have to do with the vampires knowing that we are or were potential slayers?" Vi asked like she was reading Buffy's mind. "I have no clue. Let's go talk to Giles." "I know what they are talking about." Buffy, Vi, Rona, and Denise quickly turned to look behind them. They were staring straight at-----

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chloe? What the hell are you talking about? You know what they are talking about?" Buffy said frustrated. Everyone except Buffy could not believe Chloe, a potential slayer, knew what the vamp kids were talking about. Chloe quickly glanced at everyone. "I know because I am the first to go." "Go? What do you mean go? I want answers right now!" Buffy yelled. Chloe held up her right hand. Buffy stopped immediately. "I am the first to go. Like the vampires told you, ask the witch. Willow knows what is going on because she performed the spell and she's feeling it's aftermaths. More will come with me, a lot more." Buffy didn't believe what she was hearing. "How many more? How many!" Buffy was very upset, angry and frustrated. "More will come. That's all I know because I am the first. Now, I've got to go. Good-bye." Chloe said sadly. Chloe's body abruptly fell to the ground. Everyone froze, everyone's heart stopped. Buffy rushed up to Chloe's body. She quickly fell to her knees. "Chloe?" Practically everyone whispered at the same time. Buffy propped up Chloe's body on her knees. Chloe's arms and head fell back. Buffy then started breathing heavy. Everyone else was starting to cry. Chloe was dead.

Like it? I know, it's a cliffhanger! and really really long! Sorry it took so long to post! and if you don't know who lives wit who yet, then you will have to ask me! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! Ciao!

_Spike-n-Buffy4-eva_


	5. Scythe Spell Goes Wonky

Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 5 of my story! I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank Buffy21 for all of her kind reviews! And vampireluv! LOL! If you want ur name here send me a review! I really hope you like this chapter and if you get confused, I'm sorry! But, don't stop reading! I'll try and explain everything as it goes! As you can tell by the chapter...the spell goes bad! Some things will get confusing because it's hard to explain how the spell didn't work. BTY the last sentences in the paragraphs are quotes that pertain to this chapter...maybe...you get it right? Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the names and actions of the potentials. Except Vi & Rona cause they were on the show! And I own my story! Need my permission!

Aftermath: Life After Sunnydale

**Chapter 5- Scythe Spell Goes Wonky **

"Dead? How can she be dead? I can't believe this!" yelled Denise. Everyone was starting to cry, except Xander and Buffy of course, who both were stunned. Buffy had no clue how to explain this, neither did Xander. The only thing that came to both of their minds was to run to Giles and tell him what has happened. Or maybe even to tell Willow what happened. "Willow. We have to talk to her and see if she's okay." Buffy said holding back tears that were swelling in her eyes. Xander looked up at Buffy. Their eyes met and instantly they came up with a plan to fix the chaos that was happening around them. Xander walked over toward Chloe's still, cold body and gently picked it up. Buffy and Xander heard the hum of the bus creep up behind them. Buffy and Xander were not sure who it was in the bus, but they knew they had to control all the people around them. Buffy rushed to the bus to see who was in it. The bus doors opened slowly and Robin was sitting in the front seat. "Buffy are you and the girls ready to go?" Robin said with a smile on his face. "Robin, something's wrong." Xander rushed up carrying the body of Chloe that was dangling in his arms. Robin's face quickly turned from smiling to horror. Buffy ran to the group of girls who were all terrified. "Come on girls, we have to get home." All the girls' eyes were swollen with tears. They quickly gained their senses and rushed to the bus. Buffy looked around to see if anyone was left. Denise, Vi, Rona, and Hope were all four terrified of what was to come. So was Buffy. "More will come with me, a lot more."

The ride home was very silent. Everyone stared at Chloe's lifeless body. Buffy and Xander couldn't wait to figure out what was happening. The bus abruptly stopped at Buffy's house. Everyone quickly jumped out and rushed to Buffy's door. Giles opened the door with a smile. "How was patrol, girls?" Horror showed on his face when he saw Chloe's lifeless body appear behind Hope's head. "Oh bloody hell. What in the bloody hell happened?" Giles asked quietly as if to hope and pray this didn't happen. "I don't know, but I know it has to do with the spell." Buffy said assertively. "Where is Willow? She might know what is happening." "What do you mean she might know what is happening?" It was now around midnight at the Summer's residence. Buffy finally finished telling Giles the events of that night. Giles was stunned. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I'll get in contact with Willow. Thinking of it, she was acting strange earlier. She was lashing out at people for no good reason." Buffy was surprised by Giles' statement. Xander decided to put his two cents in. "And the incident that happened this morning." Buffy had no clue what Xander was talking about. After all she is the one who goes to work and misses everything. "This morning she yelled at me for not getting up and then collapsed on my floor. She came to and had no clue what happened to her." "I fear something terrible is about to happen." Giles said with a bone-chilling voice. "Your answer lies in your witch."

Buffy was desperately trying to fall asleep. She wanted to get everything off of her mind. The spell, Chloe's death, the vamp's words, the fact that more were going to die. She wished she knew how to prevent the deaths from happening. Thankfully, Buffy fell asleep. She drifted off in her dream. She was back in Sunnydale. In Sunnydale High. She was on the first floor near her office where she was a counselor. She was walking down the creepy hallway that was filled with paper. She saw a flash of light appear from one of the rooms close to where she was standing. She knew instantly what it was. She ran down the hall and kicked down the doors that led to the room. She saw another flash of blinding light. Then, she saw the most beautiful thing. She saw Willow, who was performing the spell. The spell turned her into a Goddess or maybe the most powerful witch. Buffy knew instantly she had to stop Willow who was performing the spell. Buffy ran up to the scythe to destroy Willow's spell, but her hands went right through the scythe. She knew she couldn't stop it. Buffy then had no clue why she was dreaming this dream. If she couldn't stop it, then why be shown what happened? Willow then handed Kennedy the scythe and she rushed downstairs. Buffy couldn't exactly hear what was happening. Willow sat on the floor and smiled. Willow looked like she was out of breath. All of a sudden a ghostly figure appeared in front of her. Willow's face went pale. "Tara?" Willow's mouth formed. Buffy couldn't exactly hear what was happening. "She's feeling the aftermaths."

Buffy looked at the ghostly figure herself. It was in fact Tara. "Willow. You have no idea what you just did." Tara said sadly. Buffy was amazed she could actually hear what Tara was saying. "The spell was a disastrous idea." Tara had golden colored tears running down her face. "Why? I don't understand." Willow said distressed and with exhaustion in her voice. "You have disrupted the line of slayers. You've made every girl who was to be a slayer one of them, and you've even made girls who were only suppose to be a potential slayer a slayer. Thus, disrupting the line. Doing this will cause many deaths. You don't know when or who, but many will die." Tara stopped crying and put on her serious face. "Willow, did you not think this wouldn't happen?" "Tara? How can you say this? You're scaring me. How can this be?" Willow was too exhausted to cry. Tara's figure disappeared. The whole room started to shake. Xander and Dawn rushed in the room and quickly picked up Willow. "The whole building is about to collapse, we have to run!" Dawn said quickly while helping up Willow. Buffy stood in the doorway of the room and watched Dawn, Willow, and Xander run out of the building. About three minutes later she saw herself run out with the scythe. Buffy, the real one, ran downstairs to see the man she loved. By the time she got downstairs he was gone. Buffy knew what happened. He turned to dust. She looked down and saw the amulet on the ground. She walked down to grab it, but the shaking of the building made it fall down a crater. "No! I have to get that amulet!" Buffy yelled. "Buffy, don't worry about that. I'm right here pet." Buffy abruptly turned around to come face to face with Spike. She reached out to touch him and then she opened her eyes. She found herself in her bedroom. She now has her answers. Willow knew about the spell's aftermaths and Spike is alive, or she hoped he was. "No, you don't, but thanks for saying it."

"Buffy? Your saying that Willow knew that this was going to happen?" Giles asked with hesitation in his voice. "I don't know, but I had a dream about it, and you know my slayer dreams, some never lie." Buffy said. The front door of the house opened and Willow walked inside. Her eyes looked swollen. Buffy and Giles knew that she was crying. "Willow, I have a question. Did you-" "Wait. Let me explain." Willow said cutting off Buffy. "I thought this might happen. Tara warned me right after I performed the spell. I decided to keep it from everyone because I was hoping that the statement Tara made wasn't true. I'm sorry for keeping this information from you, but I didn't remember reading anything about after effects when I read up on a spell similar to the one I performed." Giles and Buffy looked up at Willow. "What do you mean similar?" "Well, the actual spell hasn't even been tried before. Actually there was no such spell, but I had to take a similar spell and change it around." Giles was disappointed in what he just heard. "Then why is the spell having an affect on you?" "Because whenever I was evil, it has always been a small part of me still. So, whenever I was made a 'good' witch, parts of the evil are lashing out every now and then. That is what I figure anyway." "Is there any way to tell who will be next?" Buffy asked Willow forcefully. Buffy hated the fact that Willow was keeping this valuable information from the Scooby gang. "I'm thinking since Tara said I disrupted the line, age has something to do with it, maybe even skill." "So, I guess we need to compile a list of ages and who is better at patrolling." Buffy and Willow shook their heads in agreement at Giles. "More will come."

That night during patrol, Buffy was being extra careful not to get one of the potentials killed. She was patrolling with Shannon, Nicole and Kennedy. Shannon, Nicole, and Kennedy were fearful of what might happen to them that night. Faith was with the group also to help Buffy if something happened. The girls had seen no action tonight. The five of them all were on their toes. None of them wanted to be surprised. Buffy heard some unexpressed snarling. Faith turned around to look at Buffy. Buffy knew that Faith heard the snarling also. Only two of the three potentials heard the snarling also. Buffy knew instantly who was next to be 'killed' or 'leave' or whatever happened to them. At first Buffy and Faith thought the snarling was a vampire who they could dust in three seconds flat. "Nicole! Stick with the group!" Buffy whispered loudly. Nicole seemed to not hear Buffy, even ignored her. Unanticipated, a demon jumped out from behind the large oak tree. Nicole was standing right next to the tree the exact same time the demon jumped out. The demon grabbed Nicole by her shoulders and pressed Nicole against its chest. Or what looked like a chest. Nicole started crying out. The demon had a tight grip on her that she couldn't budge out of. "Help me! Please!" Nicole yelled. Her eyes were starting to swell with tears. The demon had small red horns penetrating out of both corners of its head. Its nose was slightly larger than normal and its body was slightly disfigured, like it was kicked in one side and never repaired. So, its right side was bulging out slightly. It was the most disfigured creature that Buffy and Faith has both seen in their slayer lives, besides Balthazar of course. Buffy and Faith quickly memorized the horrific face, so they could explain it to Giles. Now, they had to figure out how to free Nicole from the grip of this terrible beast. Faith and Buffy started to run toward the beast, but something unexplained happened. Light glittered through Nicole's eyes. She held up her hand and Buffy and Faith stopped instantly in their tracks. "You don't know when or who, but many will die"

"Wait Buffy and Faith! Don't be alarmed." "Nicole? What is happening to her?" yelled Shannon. Buffy and Faith were speechless. Neither of them had an explanation to give to Shannon. "Buffy, I need help! Help me!" Nicole suddenly started squirming in the arms of the demon. The bright light that Nicole was giving off quickly faded. Buffy and Faith were startled to think that Nicole wasn't the next potential to go to wherever they were going. Shannon and Kennedy rushed to Nicole. The demon lashed out at Shannon and Kennedy with its bulky, blue arm. Shannon and Kennedy both fell hard to the ground. "Buffy help her!" yelled Shannon who was rubbing her hand against the back of her strawberry blonde hair. Buffy couldn't help but just stare at what was happening right in front of her eyes. She was remembering everything that the vampires, Chloe, and Tara was saying. "Maybe," thought Buffy, "Nicole isn't the next to go." Buffy couldn't feel her feet move. She tried so hard to lift up her right leg so she could quickly stab the demon and save Nicole. "Buffy! Faith! Help me!" Nicole cried once more. Kennedy quickly jumped up and ran toward the demon. The demon once again lashed out it huge arm and Kennedy and sent her flying across the park. Instantly her body slammed against an oak tree and she smashed painfully to the ground, which caused her to yell in great pain then to pass out. Shannon, who hasn't moved since the first hit, was still on the ground. Faith knew instantly something wasn't right with Shannon. Shannon pulled her hand toward her face. Crimson blood was covered on her hand. "Oh shit." Shannon said before passing out. "Chloe was dead."

Faith quickly ran double-time up to Shannon's body. Faith picked up Shannon's body and wiped the back of Shannon's head. Crimson blood shown on Faith's hand. Shannon's eyes abruptly sprung open, which startled Faith. "Faith, hey. What's happening? I'm not the next one am I? Aww, damn I am! I can tell by the look in your eye." Shannon's body rose up from Faith's grip. Shannon stood up straight. "Buffy! Why aren't you trying to get Nicole out of that demon's hands? She's fucking screaming your name! Help her now!" Shannon's face was red with fury. Her teeth were grinding. Instantly, like a magic trick, Shannon's face was a pale white and she smiled. "Well, I guess that's my cue! Got to go now! Oh, but don't cry for me. Please! It will only make it harder for me to leave with the other hundred girls who are now going with me." Buffy started in amazement at Shannon. Buffy started to tear up at the sound of 'other hundred girls'. Shannon's body hit the ground roughly and violently that the ground beneath Buffy's feet trembled. The demon looked at Shannon's body. Finally coming to her senses, Buffy grabbed the stake that was in the back of her jeans and ran toward the demon that still held Nicole in it's hands, or what looked like hands, more like claws. Unanticipated, the demon quickly vanished. Buffy's feet came to a halt quickly so she wouldn't knock Nicole down. Nicole quickly fell toward the ground with a loud thump. "Okay, that was weird." Nicole said between breaths. "You don't know when or who."

"Giles! Help! Giles!" Buffy yelled while carrying Shannon's cold, lifeless body. Buffy was hoping this was the last girl that she would be carrying in her arms. Giles quickly ran downstairs to see Buffy carrying another dead potential slayer. Giles' whole body went numb at the sight of Shannon in Buffy's arms. "What happened?" Giles said in his 'I'm being serious British voice'. Buffy explained the story with the constant help from Faith, Nicole, and Kennedy. "The demon just vanished?" Giles said like he didn't believe the girls. He slightly arched his left eyebrow. "I'll research for the demon right away." On the spur of the moment, the phone rang. Buffy rushed to the phone and picked it up off of the receiver. "Hello? Willow? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Buffy paused and her face suddenly turned pale. "Giles and I will be right over." Buffy forcibly put the phone back on the receiver. Buffy looked over toward the couch where Shannon's dead body was lying motionless. Giles looked at Buffy for information about the phone call. Buffy's face was white as a ghost. Giles started to worry. "Buffy? What is it? Who was on the phone?" "Giles, we have to go over to Xander's and Willow's. Right now." Buffy walked toward the front door and opened it violently and walked out expecting Giles to immediately follow. Giles slowly stood and walked leisurely toward the door and closed it softly. "Oh, yeah. Well, that does destroy my plans. Maybe tomorrow." Shannon said.

"I can't believe this. I came home and she was shaking violently on the floor. Two girls in the same night? Is that really possible?" Xander said quietly. Xander, Giles, Willow, Buffy, and Faith were standing in an upstairs bedroom of Willow and Xander's house. The room happened to belong to Victoria. "It was like she was having seizures. She's been out since." Willow said suppressed. On the spur of the moment, Victoria started shaking violently. Her whole bed shook with her. "Xander hold her down!" Before Xander could grab Victoria she jerked up her hand and caught Xander by the throat, choking him. Victoria stop shaking. "Victoria! What are you doing?" Buffy yelled. Xander was gasping for air. "Buffy! This is the only way to keep him from making me stay on the damn awful planet! I want to leave! Don't make me stay here!" Victoria's face was pale and her eyes were red. "Victoria? Why are you next?" Buffy asked hoping that something was possessing her in order to take her. Victoria released her grip on Xander's neck. Her face returned to normal and her eyes did also. "I don't know. Please don't make me answer that question! I'm only 17! I don't wanna die! I didn't ask for this! I never asked to be a slayer! Please! Reverse it! Please!" Victoria said crying. Her taking in sharp gasps of air muffled her words. Willow walked over toward Victoria's bed and began to hug her. Victoria cried on Willow's shoulder. Giles, Xander, and Buffy looked at the scene that lay unfolded in front of them. She was only 17 and she was going to die. Victoria suddenly started shaking violently in Willow's grip. Willow let go of Victoria. As soon as she did, Victoria laid still on her bed. "Victoria? Victoria?" Buffy walked toward Victoria. She picked up Victoria's arm and let go of it. It quickly fell to the bed. Victoria was dead. "Chloe was dead"

The whole gang was panic-stricken by the events of this night. The sun approached the far east side of Cleveland. The vampires and demons of the night hibernated underground or in an empty apartment. The humans in the city were waking up to the sight of the sun peeking through their curtains of their homes. "Found it!" Xander yelled. He walked over toward the dining room table that was covered with worn, dusty books. He plopped the heavy, brown book in front of Buffy. "Is this your demon?" Buffy looked down at the old, tattered page. She stared at the demon for a couple of seconds. She studied every horn, eyes, and the way its legs looked. "Yep, good research Xander. Giles, your turn! Tell me bout that biyatch." Xander let out a small laugh followed by Willow. Xander walked over to Giles and handed him the book. "The demon Zermeke is summoned on by the most highest beings." Giles said. "It is sent to his destination with a job, once completed it returns to its home. If the demon fails, it goes back to the dwelling place of its summoner and offers its life in return for its downfall." Giles finished. He looked up and he met eyes with Buffy. Buffy and Giles both knew that the demon was sent to kill Shannon. "Wait, the demon grabbed Nicole, but still managed to kill Shannon. Why did Shannon's eyes glow?" Buffy managed to say quietly. "Did the demon have super glowy powers?" Xander said trying to cheer everyone up. The joke didn't seem to help. "According to the book, the demon Zermeke can suck the soul out of its victims and then it takes their body to show to the person who summons them." Giles looked up from the book to see everyone looking appalled by the information they just heard. "It's what the book says!" Giles said in his defense. "So, as soon as the demon realized that Nicole wasn't the girl it was suppose to kill it just vanished?" Willow asked. "Apparently so." Giles said looking from the book he now wanted to throw in the fire. "So, there is a pattern." Willow said happily yet with sadness. "You have disrupted the line of slayers. You've even made girls who were only suppose to be a potential slayer a slayer. Thus disrupting the line."

"Why didn't the demon pick up Shannon's body and take it back to it's summoner?" Buffy asked challengingly. "I'll do more research on this demon. Right now Buffy, you and the girls need to get some sleep. It's been a rough night." Giles said sternly. "Are you sure you don't need help Giles?" "I've got Willow and Xander. Right you two?" Willow and Xander looked at Giles. "Aw, come on man. I've already been here for three hours! Sure, I loved doing this in high school, but now I want to sleep." Xander said complaining. He actually wanted to see if Hope was awake, but he couldn't tell anyone that they were, actually he didn't know what they were. "Xander! Two girls have died tonight and who knows how many more will perish in this awful situation!" Willow said strictly. Xander then came to his senses and he knew he had to stay and do the research thing. "Night Buffy." Xander said to Buffy. Willow made the same words with her mouth. "Night guys." Buffy looked up at Giles. He gave her a slight nod and she turned around and headed for her room. "The demon Zermeke is summoned by the most highest beings."

"Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do now?" Buffy was having another dream about Sunnydale and the events of the final fight. Buffy looked at the crater of what was once Sunnydale. She turned around to be almost face to face with Dawn. "Willow knows everything. How could you let her do this to innocent girls?" Buffy reached out to slap her, but before Dawn touched Buffy's face she vanished. "How could you do this to us Buffy?" Buffy turned around to see Shannon, Victoria, and Chloe standing on the edge of the crater. Behind them were all the other girls who were slayers. Buffy then figured they died too. "Oh, don't shed a tear. These are the girls who have died because of you and Willow!" Buffy couldn't count how many girls there were. "Buffy? How could you? Only thinking of winning did this to us!" Shannon yelled out at Buffy. "Many more will die! Many, many more!" Shannon continued. "Including me." Buffy heard a bone-chilling voice behind her. She turned around slowly to see Vi standing in front of her. "Are you going to protect me now that you know that I'm next? Well, too late." Buffy stirred awake. "More will come with me, a lot more."

Buffy jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs. "Buffy?" Willow said yawning. It was ten o' clock in the morning. Buffy jerked open her front door and ran toward Faith and Robin's house. "Open the door!" Buffy yelled while banging on the front door. The door opened slowly and Buffy pushed her way through. "Hey Buff-" Faith managed to say before Buffy ignored her. Obviously, Faith didn't have the same dream Buffy did. Buffy ran up the spiral stairs and almost kicked the door down to get into Vi and Rona's room. The door slamming against the wall made Rona jump from her sleep. "Buffy? What the hell are you doing?" "Vi?" Buffy ran up to Vi's bed and started shaking her body and calling her name loudly. "Vi? Vi! Wake up Vi!" Rona jumped out of her bed and grabbed Buffy. "Buffy? What the hell is wrong with you! Stop shaking Vi! She is fine!" Rona yelled so loudly that the whole house came into Vi and Rona's room. "Don't you see Rona? She's not okay!" Buffy yelled jerking away from Rona's grip. "Vi is dead! She hasn't moved at all!" Just then Buffy realized what words came out of her mouth. Her whole body froze in the position she was in. She became silent, still, and unemotional. "Victoria was dead"

"Vi is dead? It can't be!" Rona yelled loudly. She rushed to Vi's bed and whispered her name. "Buffy! How the hell did you know she was dead?" Rona walked over to Buffy and started shaking Buffy vehemently. "How did you know?" Buffy didn't say or do anything. She was so still. The realization came to her that many girls were dying because of her and Willow. "Rona! Stop quavering Buffy!" Rona stopped at the familiar voice. Rona's eyes were swollen with tears and her cheeks were flushed and burning with anger. There were tears running down her cheeks. "Vi?" Buffy slowly turned around to see a ghostly figure of Vi. "Buffy, I have one thing to say to you. I am here to tell you that I am the last girl to go. The last girl in this family that is. Only thirty more girls will leave this dreadful planet tonight. Then you will have no more deaths. Except that ones that you can't save." Vi said this with a slight smirk on her face. "Well, now that I've told you that, I have to go. By the way, tell Giles to stop looking for the cause of this and to stop looking up information about the demon Zermeke. The damage is done. There will be no more. Now, I am gone." Vi's figure suddenly disappeared. Buffy tried to form words, but could only form words in her mind. She finally managed to say, "It's over."

So conludes another chapter! I know the thoughts are all conjumbled! but I'm going to finally start telling you stories of life in Cleveland! I just had to get all this stuff outta the way! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to R&R!

_Spike-n-Buffy-eva_


	6. Ciao Kennedy!

Hello again! Here is chapter 6 of my story! This chapter is mostly about Kennedy leaving the gang after the spell and how it affects Willow. Just to let know that I really don't like Kennedy that is why I'm getting rid of her, and getting rid of her will help me in other chapters! You'll see what I mean later! I want to thank Spike-is-so-hot and Buffy21 for all of the wonderful reviews! Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the potential slayers that are left except Rona who was on the show! You get the picture!

Aftermath: Life After Sunnydale

**Chapter 6- Ciao Kennedy!**

Things were finally starting to return to normal around the houses at Cleveland. No more potential slayer deaths, no more weird demons, and no more weird Willow phases. Everyone was starting to feel safe again. "Willow! Please don't go! You've ignored me for like an entire week! How is that fair to me?" Kennedy whined. "Kennedy, I can't stay. I haven't ignored you! Potential slayers were dying! How dare you put yourself before them." Willow retorted. Willow got out of the bed Kennedy and she shared. She looked for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Willow quickly put on the outfit and walked out of their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kennedy lay on the bed with her lip poked out. She was really pissed off at Willow. Kennedy and Willow have been on the rocks since the week the 'slayer plague' started happening. "If she doesn't want to be with me anymore then I guess I will leave. Things haven't been right since the whole 'slayer plague' anyways!" Kennedy said to herself. At this point Kennedy would have gotten up to start packing, but she was badly bruised from battling the demon Zermeke. "Damn! I hate being injured." Kennedy thought. "Denise!" Kennedy yelled loudly. "Yeah?" "Come up here and help me will ya?" Kennedy yelled to Denise in response. Kennedy heard footstep come up the spiral staircase. "With what Kennedy?" "I need help packing my clothes. I'm going home." "You're what? You're going home? Why?" Denise asked in disbelief. "I just don't think Willow and I are working out. It's time for me to move on. I am to strong to stay here and be supervised by other slayers just like me." Kennedy said with authority. "Whatever! Sure, I'll help ya." Denise knew Kennedy was a strong girl and if she said she wanted to leave then Denise would not argue with her. After all Denise did want to miss school. Now that Willow and Xander were going into town, so no one could make her stay.

"She is being totally selfish, like she is more important than the slayers that died." Willow complained to Xander. Willow, Xander, and Hope were driving into town to shop for different things that were needed in the house. Xander was concentrating on driving so he was hardly paying attention to what Willow was saying. "I can't believe that. Even after she almost died." Hope said to Willow. It was a bright Friday morning. The whole gang would have gone for this weekly food splurge, but some had school, Buffy had to work, Faith and Robin were being Faith and Robin, no one cared about what Andrew was doing and of course Giles was reading or researching more on the 'slayer plague'. Willow and Hope started talking more about Kennedy, which only upset Willow slowly. "From now on I won't talk about her till I get home, because I have to see her." "You go girl!" Xander said adding in his two cents.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye you guys! Just don't cry when I leave." Kennedy said to her small group of people that were Rona and Denise. Kennedy made Rona call the bus station to see when the next bus was leaving for Kennedy's destination. Kennedy wanted to make a quick exit so that no tears would be shed. None of the cars were around so Kennedy decided to try and walk to the station. "Are you sure you want to walk? After all you are pretty banged up." "Heck yes! It's like therapy for me. I swear if you called a taxi I will personally slay you." Kennedy said giving Denise and Rona a death stare. Chills ran down both of their spines. "Just kidding guys." Kennedy said laughing. "Give me a hug guys! I'll miss you two." Kennedy said walking toward Denise and Rona. They both gave her a big bear hug. After the hug Kennedy grabbed her stuff and turned around to both of the girls and gave them a quick smile and walked out of the door. "Bye Kennedy." Denise muttered.

Kennedy closed the door to the house she'd been living in for the past four months. She didn't want to do the cliché turn around and have special memories run through her head and start crying. "I'm better and stronger than that." She thought to herself. Kennedy walked down the steps toward the road and started her hour walked toward the bus station. As she started walking she saw a bus approaching and prayed that it wasn't the bus that the Scooby gang still had after seven months. Kennedy quickly looked at her watch and noticed that the time was only eleven o' clock. She let out a sigh of relief and continued walking. Her stupid conscience started to bug her then. "Are you sure to want to do this? I mean you love Willow? Right? Wow, you love Willow. That's amazing. I mean she's the first girl you've been in a serious relationship with. She's helped you get better when you were injured. She made love to you almost every night. But, she has been ignoring you since the 'slayer plague'. Suddenly disappearing like this will break her heart. It will be like Tara all over again." These thoughts surged through Kennedy's head. She stopped walking and just stared up into the sky. The blinding sun was to her left and small, white clouds were slowly moving to the west. More thoughts went throughout her head. "You love her don't you? Just maybe she doesn't love you." Kennedy continued walking toward the bus station. She heard cars quickly passing by her on her right. Her leg started to hurt her from when the demon Zermeke threw her into the tree. "Now, I kinda wish Denise and Rona called a cab. Maybe I could hitchhike." Kennedy turned around to look at the cars and thought about hitchhiking, but quickly changed her mind. Kennedy was staring straight forward when she saw a car that looked very familiar to her.

"I can't wait to get home and eat! I'm so hungry!" Xander complained. Xander, Willow, and Hope were shopping for the past three hours. "We're almost home Xander. I can't wait to watch the new movie we got." Hope said while staring at Xander. "Stop the car!" The car came to a sudden halt when Willow yelled at Xander to stop. "Kennedy?" Willow whispered. Willow quickly opened the door and walked over toward Kennedy. Kennedy stared at the car and Willow running up to her. "What the hell are you doing?" "You can't stop me Willow. I'm going home! You don't need me anymore and I'm stronger than any other slayer that lives with this deranged group." Kennedy turned around and started walking toward the bus station. Willow quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "What your ego grew while I was gone too? You've been so big-headed lately." "And you've been a bitch lately." Kennedy retorted. This made Willow speechless. "You know what. If you want to leave then no one is stopping you." Willow quickly turned around and walked toward the car. She got in the car and slammed the door shut. "Drive Xander." "Willow, are you sure you want to leave her like this. Those were some pretty harsh words you two exchanged." Xander said trying to talk some sense into Willow. Willow's eyes started to swell with tears. "No, just drive." Xander nodded slightly at Willow. Hope put her arm around Willow. Willow put her head on Hope's shoulder and started crying.

Kennedy stood still for a moment and ran through the sequence of events that just happened in her head. She watched the car pull off toward the houses. Did she really want to leave like this? Should she leave like this? Willow deserves it right? Willow was being harsh to her after all, but then again Kennedy was being harsh right back at Willow. Maybe she should walk back and apologize. Maybe. Should she really leave with her mad at Willow and vice versa? Yes, she should. Kennedy continued walking toward the bus station and figured she could just call them when she got back home.

When Willow, Hope, and Xander arrived home, Willow ran right upstairs and started crying. Xander walked over toward the phone and called Buffy at work. "Buffy? Hey, it's Xand. We've got bad news. It concerns Willow. No, she's not turning into evil Willow. After all I know how to take care of that situation. Are you coming home anytime soon? Okay, see ya then." "Will Willow be ok? She's not going to turn evil will she?" "I hope not baby." Hope smiled. "You just called me baby." "I did? I mean, yeah I did. You don't mind do ya?" Hope walked over toward Xander. "Of course not sweetie." She hugged Xander and placed her head under his neck. Xander smiled. "She'll be fine. She just needs sometime to herself. We just need to watch over her." The phone rang which made Hope quickly jump from Xander's grasps. No one still knew about the relationship between Hope and Xander. They still themselves didn't know what they were. Xander walked over toward the phone. "Xander, let me talk to Willow." Xander heard on the phone. "Kennedy. Don't you think you've hurt Willow enough with your actions and words? Now you want to make it worse by calling her before you leave?" Kennedy let out a small sigh. "Xander, just give her the phone. Please." Someone touched Xander's shoulder. "Hand me the phone Xander." Willow said quietly with tears rushing down her face.

"I know why you are leaving Kennedy. I understand that I haven't been paying much attention to you since we got to Cleveland. My love for you fell away. I just didn't want to admit it and I'm not going to cry anymore." Willow said sniffling in between sentences. "I just need to know that." Kennedy replied. "I'll keep in touch." With that one last sentence Willow hung up the phone. "She's gone." Willow said quietly. "Willow, are you okay?" Xander asked quietly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just need a minute to myself. Thanks." Willow slowly walked up to the room Kennedy and she once shared. "I'll be just fine."

"What's wrong with Willow?" Buffy said almost kicking the door down to Xander and Willow's house. "It's okay now. Kennedy has left us." Xander replied. "She what? She can't leave us! She has lots of stuff still to learn about being a slayer." Buffy said in an outraged tone. "Buffy, she's pretty advanced for a slayer. She's close to being as good as you were in high school." Buffy was slightly offended by this remark, but she knew it was true. "Fine. Where did she go?" "Back home." Buffy nodded her head slightly and walked up the stairs to see Willow. Buffy knocked quietly on Willow's door. "Will? Are ya in here?" Buffy opened the door slightly to find Willow lying on her bed. Willow wasn't asleep though. "Will? Do you want to talk?" Willow slightly nodded her head. "You want to tell me all the wacky events of the day I missed?" "The day was pretty much self-explainatory." Willow smiled slightly. "I always knew I didn't love Kennedy, but I didn't want to admit it. I think I loved the fact that she loved me. She made the first move and I accepted from there. Something inside me has always told me that Tara was the only girl that I would fall in love with. I've tried the girl thing. I've tried the guy thing. I don't know what to do anymore. Demons? Vampires?" "What are you trying to say Will?" "I'm trying to say, I'm going back to being straight." "Can you do that?" Buffy said in a not believeing way. "Sure I can. I mean I've always liked guys. I've always liked girls. So, I guess I'm a bisexual. Now, I'm confusing myself." Buffy and Willow both laughed. "Who knows maybe I'll find a guy who likes me and doesn't care if I liked girls or vice versa." "I hope so." Buffy agreed. The two women hugged each other and Buffy walked down the stairs toward her house.

Willow sat in her room thinking about her conversation with Buffy. Did she really want to go back to liking guys? Oz hurt her really bad by just leaving. Tara did the same thing, and so did Kennedy. Oz came back though, so did Tara. Willow didn't really want Kennedy to come back because she never loved Kennedy. Willow now wished Tara was still with her. She even wished Oz came back before she met Tara and maybe they'd be together and Tara wouldn't have died. Maybe this was all inevitable though. Was Willow supposed to be left alone the rest of her life? "Xander!" Willow yelled loudly. She heard footsteps running up the stairs. Willow's door was jolted open by Xander. "Yeah Will?" "Come over here toward me please." Xander sort of hesitated because he was wondering about what she might do. Xander slowly walked over toward Willow. The next thing she did caught Xander off guard. Willow kissed Xander on the lips. "Will? What was that for?" "I felt something." "Willow, your confusing me." "I wanted to kiss you to see if I still felt something for guys. That kiss really helped me. Thanks Xander!" Willow kissed Xander again and ran out of her room happy. "Did I miss something?"

Okay...that bout does it for this chapter! Does everyone get what I was trying to do? I hope so cause it was hard to write this chapter! I know it took me forever! Neways, don't forget to R&R! Your comments will be greatly appreciated!

_Spike-n-Buffy-eva_


End file.
